Fly on the Wall
by OnlyOneKitchen
Summary: Scenes starring Puck and Quinn...living together, in the car together, at school together, etc.
1. Morning

**This is not so much a story as it is…snippets of Puck and Quinn. It is not in any kind of chronological order…it's pretty random, because that's how my mind works **

**Quinn is living with Puck.  
**

Chapters 1-5 are while Quinn is preggo

Chapters 6-? are post baby (she's given the baby up for adoption).

**I do not own Glee or the song Morning, it is by He Who Never.**

**Morning**

Will you promise  
to listen to my words,  
if only for a minute?  
'Cause you are in  
every single breath,  
and every word that's in this.  
I know I lost  
before I even fought,  
and in it, I am haunted.  
And all that's left  
are pieces of the truth,  
but that's all I ever wanted.  
You are such a light in my life;  
in the morning, let your light shine on.  
This is all  
that I will ever have  
to give to you that you could ever want.  
So when you're lost  
And burning in the dark,  
Let my life assure that you are not.  
You are such a light in my life;  
in the morning, let your light shine on.  
Don't leave me,  
But don't come back either.  
Don't leave me,  
But don't come back either.

* * *

"Are you awake yet?"

"No."

"Good, I'm hungry."

"Are you ever not?"

* * *

_Knock knock knock_

"What do you want?" He shouts from behind the shower curtain.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

"What is taking you so long?" She asks once she lets herself into the bathroom. He pops his head out from behind the curtain and wiggles his eyebrows at her. "Oh God. " She groans as she realizes what he's been doing. "Are you at least done with…_that_?"

"Nope!"

"Puck!"

"Relax sunshine, I'm joking…ya know, I wouldn't have to do that so often if you'd just give it up every once in awhile…it's not like I can knock you up…again."

"Whatever, can you just hurry the hell up? I don't want to be late for homeroom…_again._"

"We could just start conserving water…"

"I'm fat! Why would you want to shower with me? I'm a whale!"

He turns the water off and she hands him a towel through the curtain. He steps out and she's brushing her teeth. He stands behind her and presses himself into her a little as he reaches around her for his toothbrush. She's still holding the toothpaste; she has a habit of doing that while she's brushing. He holds his toothbrush out to her and she squeezes a dollop of the paste onto it.

"See something you like, princess?"

She keeps stealing glances at him in the mirror.

She raises her eyebrow at his reflection. His eyes are a little dark and she knows that all she would have to do is say the word and he'd bend her over the sink and take her right there, but instead she rinses her mouth out.

"Maybe."

He chuckles a little and spits into the sink before whispering in her ear, "So do I." She gives him a small, secretive smile and he smacks her on the ass before walking out and yelling at her to 'hurry the hell up, I don't want to be late…_again_.'

* * *

She wakes up with hot, smelly breath on her neck and a large hand covering her breast. She gently removes his hand and shrugs out of his embrace. She has to pee again. Her cell phone tells her that it's 9:30am. She loves sleeping in on the weekends. She can pee quickly and get right back into bed.

As she's sitting on the toilet she quickly remembers their brief (and drunken on his half) conversation last night after he finally strolled in at 1:37am.

"_Santana tried to have sex with me."_

"_Why are you telling me this?"_

"_Cause I didn't do it." He slurs._

"_I really don't want to hear this…"_

"_Well, you have to…'cause it's your fault."_

"_I wasn't even there!"_

"_Exactly!"_

She's not really sure what he meant, but she's sure that it was just some alcohol induced, _something_. When she walks back into the bedroom he rolls over to look at her and sits up a little.

"Santana tried to have sex with me last night."

She stops short on her way back to the bed. "Good morning to you too."

"Good morning. Santana tried to-"

"I know. Why are you awake?"

"You know? How do you know?"

"You told me last night." She tells him as she climbs into bed.

"Oh. Uhh…what else did I say?"

"Not much…but I honestly could've gone on living without knowing that you almost had sex with Santana last night." She sinks down into the bed and he follows, facing her.

"No. No, that's not…we weren't even close…she just asked is all, she wanted me to go upstairs with her and I didn't."

"O-kay." She says slowly.

"I told you I was gonna be honest with you, Quinn."

She studies his face before she leans forward and kisses him softly because she's not sure what to say to that. She's about to pull away when he grabs the back of her head and deepens the kiss. He pulls away after a long moment to look at her and she smiles so he goes in for another kiss and then, _knock knock knock_.

"I'm going to kill her." He whispers.

"Your breath smells." She informs him.

He laughs at that and yells at his sister to go away.

"Mom made pancakes! Get your asses outta bed!" They hear Myra, Puck's mom, yell at her to watch her language.

She kisses his cheek and tells him to get his ass outta bed and get some pancakes with her.

* * *

"Did you know that you talk in your sleep?"

"Do not!" She says as she climbs out of bed and heads to the bathroom.

"Do too!" He yells at her as she slams the door behind her which makes him laugh.

When she finally comes back out he's watching a re-run of Saved by the Bell. When she walks past the bed on her way towards the door he says, "You fart too."

She grabs the closest thing she can find on his dresser, which happens to be a baseball trophy he 'won' when he was in fifth grade, and hurls it at his head. "I hate you!"

She storms out and he shrugs and heads to the bathroom.

* * *

He wakes up first for a change and has to pee. As he tries to pull away without 'waking the beast' he discovers that they are covered in…_Polaroid's_? He immediately curses his sister, who loves to play with his mom's old camera.

They are pictures of Quinn and himself…sleeping. Okay, at first he's thoroughly creeped out and is already planning the talk he's going to be having with Anna about 'invasion of privacy' and 'creepy, stalker people' but then he actually looks at the photos. They're really…_nice_.

In the photos they are both sound asleep and tangled up in each other. He comes across one where she's wearing that yellow nightgown he loves and he can totally see her nipples in the picture. He momentarily wonders if Anna noticed that. He quickly hides that particular snapshot in the drawer of his nightstand.

On even closer inspection of the photos, he realizes that they are all different and each of them is dated in Anna's chicken scratch. They are from the previous month…this must be their 'one month anniversary of sleeping together…literally' he thinks.

His sister is such a fucking weirdo.

When he comes out of the bathroom a minute later and finds Quinn sitting Indian-style in the middle of the bed with the pictures in her hand. She looks up at him with tears in her eyes, "She is such an amazing little girl! Look at how sweet we look!" She hops up off of the bed with the pictures in her hand and throws herself into his embrace (as much as the belly bulge will allow) and then walks out into the hallway looking for Anna.

His sister is an evil genius and he loves the hell out of her.

* * *

"Please get your boner out of my back."

"Where can I put it?"

He rolls her over to face him and grabs her hand. She looks at him questioningly, but he kisses her before she can ask. He guides her hand over the front of his boxer-briefs and her eyes go wide.

"Wha-"

"Shhh." He kisses her again, guiding her hand, this time under his waistband. She wraps her hand around him and he wraps is hand around hers, showing her how he likes it. He groans into her mouth.

_Knock knock knock_

Her hand stills on him and he bangs his head on the pillow repeatedly. She tentatively lets go of him and he mutters a serious of swears.

"Time for school!" Anna yells as she bursts through the door. Quinn is already getting out of the bed, but he's going to need a few moments.

"You were adopted!" He yells back at her.

Quinn just laughs on her way to the bathroom and Anna reminds him that she looks exactly like their mother.

"Well, you were a mistake." He tells her as she leaves. Quinn opens the door to the bathroom and just stares at him. "What? Not _you_. The devil child."

She rolls her eyes. "I'm carrying the devil child…and here, have fun." She tosses him a box of tissues before she closes the door again to take her shower.

* * *

"Puck I need your help!" She calls from the bathroom.

He rushes into the room, "What is it, you ok?" He's looking at her frantically. She's wearing a big white robe and her hair is wet. She's sitting on the edge of the tub with her feet in the water.

"I need you to shave me."

His eyes grow as wide as saucers and he shuts the door and locks it before getting on his knees next to the tub and her with a big grin plastered on his face. "Spread 'em."

"My _legs_ you idiot."

"Oh." His smile falters slightly.

She looks up at the ceiling and mutters 'I can't believe I'm doing this.' She hands him the razor and tells him to be very careful.

"You just have to do up to the knees…be careful around my ankles…I'll do my knees."

"Ok…" He rubs the shaving cream onto her leg and goes to work.

"You're not bad at this."

"I had to shave my ankles and shins for football."

"Oh, right! Something about tape or _something…_" She vaguely remembers Finn saying something about having to do the same.

"Yeah." Is all he can manage. He's concentrating very hard on the task at hand, not cutting her and forgetting about the semi in his pants.

"Thank you." She says softly. She hates feeling helpless.

"Anytime…you sure you don't need anything else…groomed?" He stares at her collarbone where the robe is starting to fall open and he finds himself wishing, not for the first time, that he could move things with his mind.

"Well…" She trails off and he looks at her hopefully. "Oh my God! I'm not serious you whacko!"

"Don't play with me like that, Fabray." He scowls and throws the razor into the tub.

"You would really do that?" She asks tentatively while turning beat red.

"Hell yeah!" She laughs at him while he pulls the shower head down and rinses her legs off. "Nice and smooth, princess." He says as he runs his hand up and down her leg.

"I get it waxed." She tells him and he just stares at her blankly. "Down there…I can't reach that either, so I get it waxed."

"Fuck me, lemme see…" He grabs for the tie on her robe.

"No! Get out." She shoves his chest with her foot.

"Fine! Cocktease!" He gets up and heads for the door.

"I'm PREGNANT!"

"You can't use that excuse forever!"

"I hate you!"

"Yeah yeah, hurry up we're gonna be late.


	2. Between High School and Old School

**I do not own glee or the song below…the song is by Alice Cooper**

**Chapter 2- Puck and Quinn at school**

**Between High School and Old School**

I guess I'm a loner, I don't fit in, no  
I ain't too comfortable in my skin, oh  
And I don't play well with the others  
I'm stuck somewhere  
Between high school & old school  
I can't decide between my rules and your rules  
Nobody wants me hanging 'round  
Unless it's from a tree in the middle of town  
And I'm out of step with the others  
I'm stuck somewhere  
Between high school & old school  
I can't decide between my rules and your rules  
I'm stuck somewhere  
Between high school & old school  
So I defy maybe all rules, maybe no rules  
My clothes don't make me, my hair ain't cut right  
And I don't care much, no I don't care at all  
I guess my brain is out of sync, I think  
I'm stuck somewhere  
Between high school & old school  
I can't decide between my rules and your rules

* * *

"Your tits are bigger." She slams her locker shut to glare at him.

"Thank you for noticing." She smiles sarcastically.

"I'm not the only one; you might want to cover those puppies up a little better." He motions towards her chest. "I mean, I like threatening people, but not this much…"

"I like them." She smiles proudly.

"So do I." He smirks at her. "Can I play with 'em?"

"Go away from me now." She shoves him away as she turns towards her classroom.

* * *

"Back the fuck off, sweat stain." Puck warns Jacob as he shoves the poor kid's face into the wall of lockers. "You don't talk to her, you don't look at her, you don't breathe near her…got it?"

"Yesh." He attempts to reply out of the side of his mouth.

"Puck let him go." Quinn appears at their side.

He does as he's told. Jacob looks at Quinn and thanks her.

_SLAM_. "What did I just tell you?"

"Not to talk to her."

"And what did you do?"

"I talked to her."

"Honestly Puck, leave him alone, he asked me one stupid question." She sighs.

"He asked if we showered together!"

"So what? _Everyone _wants to know that."

"At least he has the balls to ask…"

"True." He shrugs.

He lets Jacob free…again, shoves him away from them and turns to Quinn. "Sup MILF?"

She rolls her eyes at him, "You're a Neanderthal," and walks away.

* * *

Puck sits next to Quinn during Glee and shows her his phone. "I found this message earlier; it's from you at like, 1 in the morning…"

She looks at the screen. _Quinn: cant sleep please come to bed_

"It's from like, a week ago when I made you sleep on the couch." He knows when it's from; he's had it saved in his phone since then, trying to figure out how to broach this subject.

"Why would you think I would have my phone with me?" He knows why she would assume he'd have his phone, but he needs her to know that he's being a good boy.

She just shrugs and looks away from him. He grabs her chin and turns her face towards him.

"I'm not sexting anyone…cross my heart." And he crosses his heart.

She smiles at him even if she doesn't _entirely_ believe him.

* * *

He grabs her arm and pulls her aside on her way to the cafeteria.

"DO NOT have ninja babies with Mike Chang." He tells her very seriously.

She looks at him with concern, "Have you fallen down and hit your head…_again_?"

"I'm serious."

"That's what concerns me." She says slowly and places her hands on his shoulders. "You _need _to stop watching Spike TV." She turns to walk away from him.

"Where are you going?" He asks nervously.

"Lunch. What the hell is with you?"

"I had this dream during Math…and you were…just don't procreate with Chang, ok?"

"Did Rachel teach you that word?"

"Ha. Ha."

"Look, will you stop with this Mike Chang BS?" She pokes him in the chest, "I sleep in _your_ bed every night and I'm pregnant with _your_ child. What are you so freaked out about?" She turns to leave and he shouts, "Tiny fists of fury!"

* * *

She's exchanging her books in her locker when her phone buzzes from her bag, she grabs it out and sees she has a few new text messages.

Puck: How do u feel bout bjs?

Puck: is that a no?

Puck: r u mad? Y aren't u answerin?

She throws her phone back into her locker and slams it shut.

* * *

Just as she is about to open her locker he sneaks his arm in front of her and turns the combination for her. "I don't get why he's always hugging you."

"Who are you talking about?" She asks as she gathers her things to take home with her. She is _very _glad that this day is over.

"Schue. He's a dirty old man."

She turns to face him, "Ok, first Mike and now Mr. Schuester? _Mr. Schuester?_ Our _teacher_?"

He shrugs, "He hugs you, like, all the time!"

"He hugged me once. _One _time."

"Yeah, in front of me! What does he do when I'm not around?"

She walks away from him, but he catches up to her. "I need to get laid."

"You need a lobotomy."

"Have sex with me." He says as they walk past a group of girls neither of them knows, but they are all staring at him. She quickly realizes that he doesn't even notice.

"Okay."

"I mean it-wait…WHAT?"

"I said, okay." She winks at one of the girls watching their exchange; she thinks they must be freshmen.

She doesn't really plan on having sex with him…at least not while she can't even see her own feet, but it's so fun to mess with him and she's bored.

What she did not expect was for him to push her against the wall and kiss her.

The group of freshmen sluts start whistling at them and he flips them the bird as he drags her out the door toward his truck.

* * *

They're sitting in the middle of the crowded auditorium during a pep rally watching the Cheerios perform. "It's hot as hell in here." She's fanning herself with some sheet music he had rolled up in his back pocket.

"This is a fucking joke. Can we leave?"

"I wanna watch."

"Why? They suck."

"That doesn't make me feel better, I know what you're trying to do, but it's not going to work, they're obviously amazing."

"Dude, I used to like these things so I could watch _Quinn_ _Fabray_ (he nudges her shoulder) prance around in her little skirt, not these wanna-bes…that cross around your neck just added to the hotness."

"You're seriously twisted." She tells him while trying to hide her smile. She knows he's not lying; she's caught him staring at her more times than she can count since they were in seventh grade or before.

"Oh, like I was the only one…whatever, now I share a bed with you." He smirks. "Suckers."

"You knocked me up!"

"You let me!"

"Whatever…can we get out of here; I think I'm starting to smell."

* * *

He opens his locker and finds a folded piece of paper with 'Puck' written on it in Quinn's girly handwriting.

It's a list printed off of the internet titled, 'EARLY WARNING SIGNS OF A FUTURE SERIAL KILLER.'

Numbers three and seven are highlighted…at the bottom of the page she drew a heart and a 'Q'

He smiles to himself, remembering the time he told her the story of number three and his mom told her the story of number seven. N umber five is vaguely familiar as well, but he won't tell her that.

"Sweet." He's smiling so much people are looking at him funny. He coughs and quickly scowls.

This is going in the drawer with that picture he has of her.

* * *

"Is it me or is Rachel less annoying recently?"

"That's the baby talking."

"Why is that every time I say something nice you say it's just the baby talking…you're giving me a complex."

"The whole 'teenage pregnancy' thing didn't take care of that for ya?"

"I'm just saying, she doesn't grate on my every last nerve like she used to…I actually find her mildly amusing."

"That's because she's not eye-fucking Finn anymore."

"I don't think that's it…"

"Whatever, we should get back inside before lunch is over." He stands up.

She grabs his arm to stop him, "It's not because of Finn." She says forcefully.

He blinks at her a couple of times, "Okay."

"I think I feel bad for her…I'm more like her now."

"Who shot a load in her oven?"

"Wha-no, you idiot…no one _got her pregnant_…we're just…more alike now."

It's his turn to stop her, "You ARE NOT anything like Rachel Berry."

"I thought you kind of liked Rachel?"

"She's not bad…when she's not talking, but you're nothing alike."

"I just meant…I feel like an outcast."

"I hate it when you talk like this…I never know what to say."

"Puck, I've told you many times, it's much better when you don't speak."

"Because I'm awesome to look at?"

"Yeah, that's why…"

* * *

He sits down next to her at the 'glee table.' Everyone looks at him like he's lost. Yeah, they're all cool with each other but he doesn't ever sit with them at lunch. _Ever._

He puts three milks and a very large chocolate chip cookie on her tray and places the tomatoes from his hoagie onto her salad. He kisses her cheek before he gets up. "Later dicks."

She opens one of the milks and starts chugging it when she notices that everyone at the table is staring at her. "What?"

They all start sharing these _knowing_ looks.

"WE DO NOT SHOWER TOGETHER!"


	3. Dinner Mints

**I do not own glee or the song Dinner Mints…Aqueduct owns the sing.**

**Chapter 3-Puck and Quinn have dinner**

**Dinner Mints**

Just like a lesson in forever  
I hope that we can stay together till the end  
You know your style is just whatever  
And conversations about the weathervane of friends  
I'll share my dinner mints with you  
The future's imminently blue  
The sky will fall on our head' soon  
We can grow up old together  
Walking hand in hand wherever we will go  
Because we're weird without each other  
The things we do when we are odd and on our own  
I'll share my dinner mints with you  
The future's imminently blue  
The sky will fall on our head' soon  
I'm talked out  
I'm talked out (you're so mean)  
I'm talked out (and you smoke crack)  
I'm talked out of love (how do I feel?)  
I'm talked out of love (not that great)  
I felt so awkward in your room  
the glow in the dark stars and moon  
Ill share my dinner mints with you  
the future's imminently blue  
the sun will be coming up soon

* * *

"What's the matter? You don't like it?" She asks as she watches him chew the mouthful of spaghetti she made.

"It's um…its good." He forces an awkward smile. "Right, Anna?" He shoots Anna a warning glare.

"Is it supposed to be…_sticky_?" Anna asks and Puck kicks her under the table. "Ow! Jerk!" She throws a piece of bread at him.

She looks between them strangely and twirls the noodles around her fork before lifting it to her mouth. He gives her a huge smile as she begins to chew and starts to laugh as she spits the offensive substance back onto her plate.

"That's awful!" She starts wiping her tongue with a napkin which makes Anna giggle uncontrollably. "WHY would you let me eat _that_?"

"If I have to, you have to."

She looks at him with shining eyes and a watery smile, "I can't cook."

Anna rolls her eyes and tosses her fork onto her plate, "Here she goes again."

Puck leans over and smacks her upside the head. "What did I do?" She asks her brother.

"I CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT!" Quinn blurts out and is full on crying now, hands covering her face. He rushes over to her and pulls her chair away from the table while kneeling in front of her.

"Who cares? We'll go out to eat." He pulls her hands away from her face and wipes her tears away.

"How am I ever supposed to be a good wife and mother? I can't even make _spaghetti_!"

He chokes on his own saliva. "_WIFE?_"

"Not to you! When I'm…older." He visibly relaxes.

"Aw baby, when you look the way you do, you don't have to cook." She looks away from him and smiles a little.

"I'm fat and ugly, Puck. I need to learn how to cook."

He moves closer to her and pushes her hair behind her ears, letting his hand linger on the side of her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "First of all…" He starts quietly, "You're gorgeous. Anyone with eyes can see that. Second, you're pregnant, _not fat_ and third, you _just_ turned 17! Are you even supposed to know how to cook?"

"You know how to cook!"

"I have a brat to take care of." Said brat smacks his head and he rolls his eyes.

Anna hugs Quinn and tells her that they'll just make 'Noah' cook from now on.

"Come on bitches, let's go get some pizza."

* * *

"I love eating dinner at your house!" She exclaims. He looks at her and she can clearly see he's amused by her declaration. "What? I do!"

"I believe you; it was just kind of random."

"We would have _never_ eaten in front of the TV at my house. These little tray tables are genius!"

"You've never seen a tray table before?"

"I don't think so…and I get to eat Velveeta shells and cheese and _hot dogs_…I LOVE hot dogs!"

"I'm aware."

"And Family Guy! This show is freakin hilarious!"

"What's gotten into you? You're all happy and shit."

"I don't know…just…having a good day I guess." She points to the bowl of cheesy, hot doggy goodness in front of her, "This is my new favorite meal."

"Cheap date."

"Gotta pee! Don't touch my food." Her stomach knocks the tray table over as she climbs out of the armchair.

She stands there staring down at it as her bottom lip starts to quiver.

Puck is staring at her with a small smile on his face because he thinks the scene that just played out in front of him was quite amusing. He looks to Anna and finds his expression mirrored on her face, but they have both learned to wait for Quinn's reaction.

Quinn kicks the over-turned tray table away from her and starts crying and then laughing uncontrollably _while _crying (seriously, crazy hormones). Puck and Anna start laughing as well while Puck starts cleaning up the mess she made on the living room floor.

"I'm fat." Quinn tells no one in particular as she sits down where Puck was just sitting and starts eating his cheesy goodness.

"You're _pregnant_." Puck corrects and Quinn rolls her eyes. "And that's mine…shouldn't you be peeing?"

"Yeah, thanks for that. I think you should make more, I want leftovers for breakfast."

His shoulders sag as he heads to the kitchen.

* * *

Mike and Puck stayed late after school to lift. Quinn drove Puck's truck home (never again) and Mike brought Puck home. Mike _insisted_ on coming inside. He was really very curious about Quinn and Puck living under the same roof. Actually, most of their friends were incredibly curious about what went on in the Puckerman home.

"Mike, would you like to stay for dinner?" Myra asks.

"Nope." Puck answers for him before he realizes it's out of his mouth.

"Puck!" Quinn chastises him the same time his mother does, except she uses his given name.

"I think you should stay!" Anna exclaims.

"Of course you do, you've got lady wood for him." Puck tells his sister. He was fully expecting the smack he receives from his mother.

"Mike, please stay?" Quinn smiles sweetly at him. Puck thinks she looks like a Disney princess when she makes that face.

"Cool it Fabray, you're givin me diabetes." Puck tells her.

"Shut up, _Noah_." She practically snarls at him. He hates it when she uses his given name.

"You shut up, _Queenie_." He gets in her face. She shoves him away and opens the refrigerator.

"I asked you to do _one thing _today-"

He barks out a laugh, "You asked me to do 37 things today…did I forget one?"

She smiles sweetly at him. This is not the princess look, this is the sarcastic, I'm barely containing my rage look. He sees it way too often. "You did, _Noah_."

He steps even closer to her so that he's kind of boxing her inside of the refrigerator, but he has forgotten, once again, that she is one of the only people that he cannot for the life of him, intimidate.

"And what was that, _darling_?" He says sarcastically. He's getting kind of turned on. Man, he's fucked up.

"The milk." She says before she stomps on his foot.

Mike leans over to Anna and asks if they always fight like this. Puck, Quinn, Myra and Anna all look at him like he's lost his mind.

"We're not fighting."Quinn tells Mike as she closes the refrigerator.

"Oh." Mike looks very confused.

"Sorry Q, you want me to run to the 7-11 and grab you some milk?" He knows how she feels about milk right now. She told him 'the baby is having a love affair with milk right now. Also, grapefruits.'

"No, it's okay, I'll just have water, but thank you."

"Ew don't be nice to me just because Mike's here."

"Isn't it ridiculous how much water those silly doctors expect you to drink?" Myra asks hoping to change the subject.

"Yes, especially when the baby's tap dancing on my bladder…can you pass me the bread, Mike?"

"Sure." He smiles at her and she smiles back. Puck obviously takes notice to this and decides to speak up.

"Yeah, that peeing thing is getting outta control, babe…"

He looks at Mike. "I had to pull over the other day and let her pee on the side of the road…of course I had to hold her up so she didn't topple over." He starts laughing at the memory until he notices the looks on everyone's faces.

"I know, sick right? She even peed on her shoes! My truck still stinks…" He can't stop laughing. Mike looks a little horrified (score) and Quinn just slaps her forehead and leaves the room as quickly as possible (shit).

* * *

They're at a diner about 40 minutes outside of town. They just got finished at her doctor's appointment. The waitress leaves the check and he grabs it and heads up to the cash register. When he returns he has a handful of quarters. She quirks an eyebrow at him, but he ignores her.

She spends the next minute or so watching him program the 'Macarena' into the jukebox 12 times before he grabs her hand and leads her to the door.

* * *

"What do you want for dinner?"

"Fried chicken."

"Okay, but I'm gonna have to run out-"

"No! Tacos!"

"We might have some shells left-"

"No, no, no…a big fat cheeseburger! On the grill."

"Are you _sure_?" He looks at her seriously.

"I think so…yes."

He gets up to walk towards the kitchen.

"Wait…"

"Quinn, I swear to God…" He turns to face her, hands balling into fists at his sides, jaw clenched.

"Chinese."

"We ate Chinese last night!"

"Just order a pizza then…your mom left some money."

He reaches for his cell in his pocket.

"Actually…"

He snaps his phone shut and takes a deep breath. "What Quinn?" He grinds out.

"Just…surprise me."

He turns from her and walks swiftly into the kitchen when an idea hits him.

Ten minutes later he returns to the living room with a tray table under his arm and a bowl in his hand. She barely notices him she's so sucked into the TV.

"Dinner's ready."

She looks down at the bowl in front of her and her face lights up like the sky on the fourth of July. She very carefully moves the tray table away from her and holds her hand out for him to help her up. She kisses him so hard it hurts a little.

"It's so perfect! You're so amazing!" She's very passionate about food these days. He'll be riding this high for the next day or so.

Peanut butter swirl ice cream with hot fudge (she doesn't know how he makes it, but it's _so good_), caramel, crushed pretzels, whipped cream and three cherries. She might be in love. With the food. He's still an idiot.


	4. Driving

**I do not own glee or the song Driving…Anberlin owns the song.**

**Chapter 4-Puck and Quinn driving**

**Driving**

And we're driving just as fast as we can  
And we're racing to outrun the wind  
It's just me and you and you and me  
So wild and so young, bright-eyed and free  
And we're trying to get out of here  
As a small town romance draws ever near  
And I swear we're in a movie  
The highlight comes when you kiss me  
And the stereo sings our song  
And we don't hesitate to sing  
Drive to dream to live we could see the world tonight  
Hear the hope tomorrow we could see the world  
And we're miles from the middle of nowhere  
And neither of us seems to care  
And that's why I love you so  
Shut your mouth girl no one has to know  
And times seems to drip like Dali  
And neither of us has a place to be  
So once and forever tell me all  
Tell me all of your dreams  
And the stereo sings our song  
And we don't hesitate to sing  
Drive to dream to live we could see the world tonight  
Hear the hope tomorrow we could see the world  
Drive to dream to live we could see the world tonight  
Hear the hope tomorrow we could see the world  
And we're driving just as fast as we can  
And we're racing to outrun the wind  
And the stereo sings our song  
We don't hesitate to sing  
Drive to dream to live we could see the world tonight  
(We don't hesitate to)  
Hear the hope tomorrow we could see the world  
Drive to dream to live we could see the world tonight  
(We don't hesitate to)  
Hear the hope tomorrow we could see the world  
Drive to dream to live we could see the world tonight

(We don't hesitate to)  
Hear the hope tomorrow we could see the world

* * *

They're a cliché and they know it. The bad boy and the (slightly- not so much) virginal cheerleader he knocked up driving around in his truck singing (screaming) Bruce Springsteen.

"_Oh oh Thunder Road, oh Thunder Road, Oh Thunder Road_." They both belt out as they head to the Dairy Queen 15 minutes outside of town.

She reaches over and turns down the volume and he continues to sing for a brief moment before he realizes she's done it. "What's up?" He asks.

"What do you tell people?"

"What do you mean?"

"About us. When they ask."

"I dunno. No one really asks." He shrugs.

"You're kidding me!" She's outraged. "_Everyone_ asks me _everyday_ what it's like living with you, where I sleep, and Jacob asked me if we shower together!"

"Great. Now I have to kick his ass…again."

"No don't. Well, yeah, if you want to just make sure no one sees…anyway, why do I have to deal with this and you don't?"

"People are afraid of me." He smiles proudly.

"People _used to _be afraid of me."

"I'm still afraid of you." He offers.

"That's true." She smiles. "But your friends aren't afraid of you….well, most of them anyway."

"My friends aren't chicks…besides you." And Santana (kind of), but he knows better than to bring up her name.

"I don't understand what that has to do with anything."

"I'm a guy, babe. Guys don't discuss that shit."

"You're telling me that not _one_ of your friends has asked about me _living_ with you?"

"Nope." He's lying. Mike's asked, but he's pretty convinced Mike has a thing for his baby momma (he doesn't, they're just friends) and he's just not going there. He hates how smiley and sickly sweet she gets when she's around Mike.

She's _never_ that nice to him.

"I wish I was a guy." She pouts.

"I'm _very_ glad that you're not."

"Most of the time." He adds as an afterthought.

She doesn't want to know what that means.

* * *

"You must have taken a wrong turn."

"How hard is it to follow directions?"

"Yelling at me is _not_ going to help us!"

"Well, it helps me!"

"Well, it's making me nervous, so stop!"

He takes a few calming breathes.

"Why aren't we going to the regular doctor's office?"

"OK, for the _third _time, because I could only get an appointment today and he's not at that office today."

"Well why the hell would he have an office way the hell out in the middle of nowhere?"

"He _doesn't._ You got us lost _way the hell out in the middle of nowhere_!"

"I did? _Me_? I'm not the one with the _directions_, princess."

"You were the one who said directions are stupid!"

"_Your _directions are fucking _retarded_!"

"Your face is fucking retarded." She mutters. She gets that from him. His 'go-to' defense is always 'your face…' So when she says it, he can't help but smile a little, he tries his hardest to fight it, but he just can't. Besides, he really hates _actually_ fighting with her. Play fighting is different, that's just fun.

He snatches the directions from her lap. "I think we both know that's not true."

"You're gross. I'm calling the doctor's office."

"Tell them their directions suck."

"Hi, this is Quinn Fabray-"

"YOUR DIRECTIONS SUCK!" She punches his arm as hard as she can.

He's not really paying attention as she prattles on with the nurse over the phone. He pulls into a Diner parking lot, hoping to convince her to just forget the doctor and go eat.

"You're gonna kill me." She tells him once she hangs up her phone.

"Why?"

"Please don't be mad. Pregnancy makes you flighty and-"

"Quinn." He warns.

"I got the date wrong." She winces when she sees his jaw clench and he takes a few deep breaths.

"Alright…you wanna eat?" He motions to the diner.

"You're not mad?"

"Nah, got us outta the house and now I'm starving."

"I can _always_ eat."

"Tell me about it…"

"I'm really sorry. We're going to have to come back in two days."

"Well, that should be plenty of time for you to find the _right fucking directions_."

* * *

"Oh! I love that house, slow down…"

He does as he's told. "That one?" He points.

"Isn't it _amazing_?"

"Yeah." He agrees. He really didn't think he would have this much fun 'driving around and looking inside houses' when she suggested it, but he couldn't really argue…what Quinn wants, Quinn gets.

"We can go back if you're bored."

"No. I'm not bored…what would I be doing at home?"

"Killing zombies."

"Well, someone has to do it. You suck at it."

"I don't really wanna be good at it…"

"Yeah, you'll be eating those words when the Zombie Apocalypse is raining down on us."

She turns to look at him and sees that he is in fact serious. "You scare me sometimes, you know that?"

"Please, you forget I've seen you when you haven't slept or eaten. Fuck zombies, that shit's got nothin on Quinn Fabray."

"I wonder what my parents are doing right now."

"Fuck them. Don't do that to yourself."

"I can't live with you forever, Puck. I already feel bad enough for being there."

"Stop it. You know how much my mom loves having you around…it's three against one now, they're in heaven!" She purses her lips and looks out the window at the passing houses.

"It must suck so much having to put up with some girl you made a mistake with…"

She's crying and honestly, he's used to the crying, but he's caught a little off guard by her words.

"You think…I don't think that at all." He tells her. He tries pulling her towards him but she won't let him, she won't even look at him. "Come on, Quinn…I like having you around…you know that!"

"How would I know that? All you ever do is call me fat and tell me you hate me! Pull over!"

"What? Why? I'm not letting you walk…"

"Just pull over!"

"No! Where is this coming from? I've never said any of that to you! Do you not like living with us?"

"I never thought that I would say this but, I _love_ living with you!"

"We love having you there, Quinn. I can't even sleep in my own bed without you-"

"Oh shut up! Just shut up!"

"Whoa, what the hell?" He pulls over and unbuckles his seat belt (that she makes him wear) and slides over to her so he can wrap his arms around her. "What did I say?"

"I can't sleep without you either." She whispers into his neck. "What am I going to do when I have to go home and live with _them_ again?"

"I've been trying not to think about that." He lies as he rubs her back. "You could always refuse to go back." He's actually put a lot of thought into her having to eventually leave…it's the reason for the majority of his mood swings.

"They're my parents." She sighs as she pulls back to look at him.

"Yeah but they suck…_hard_."

She laughs a little and tells him it would be weird for her to stay with him when she's not pregnant.

"Are you kidding me, babe? It'll be awesome…you'll be able to go out to parties and shit with me…or whatever…and you won't take up so much of the bed…"

"You really think your mother would let us share a bed when I'm not pregnant anymore?" He smiles because she's really considering staying with him, with them.

"Of course she will. She loves you, even if you're not Jewish…all you have to do is turn those big beautiful green eyes on her and she's putty."

"You think I have beautiful eyes?"

"I think you have beautiful everything."

"That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

"Don't get used to it." He tells her as he pulls back onto the road and heads home. He suddenly wants to do nothing but put on a movie and fall into bed with his baby momma.

* * *

Quinn is waiting outside of Matt's house in Puck's truck while he stumbles towards it with Mike.

Mike opens the passenger door and looks at Quinn sitting behind the wheel. "Truck looks good on you." She quickly realizes that he is only slightly less drunk than Puck sounded on the phone.

"Hey babe!" Puck says excitedly.

"Get in the damn truck, jackass."

"Someone's a bit testy…"

"I just want to get home and get some sleep."

Puck turns to Mike, "Who's got two thumbs and a pregnant chick that can't sleep without him?" He points his thumbs at himself, "This Puckerone."

"That's…disturbing." Is all Mike can say to that morsel of unwanted information.

"You're an idiot." She says and Puck laughs at Mike.

"She meant you." Mike points out.

"Whatever baby, just get me home to _our _bed!" Quinn and Mike just stare at him. "What? It's comfy!"

"Goodnight Mike."

"You wish you were me!" Puck points to Mike before laughing hysterically at himself.

Judging by the look on Quinn's face Mike's pretty sure he's fine with not being Puck right now.

"How much did he drink exactly?"

"He did a lot of shots. I'm sorry, I told him to slow down, but Finn called him a pussy so he kept going…"

"Finn was there?" She asks Puck.

"Yup!" He smiles at her. She smiles back and some of her irritation crumbles. She now realizes why he's so drunk and so…giddy.

"Okay, Mike we're really going this time. Good night!" She smiles sweetly.

As they pull away he slides closer to her and puts his arm around her.

"So, did you and Finn play nice?"

"Not as nice as we play." He says in her ear.

"You know what I mean."

"Nah, we were cool. Fuckin pussy made me drink my weight in tequila."

"So, that's what that smell is?"

"Is it making you sick?" He knows how sensitive she is to smells recently.

"No, just strong."

"I thought you refused to drive my truck anymore?"

"I didn't really have a choice, tough guy."

"You have pretty hair." He starts playing with a strand of it.

"Thank you."

"Do you think it'll be like this after you have the baby?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know…forget it."

* * *

"Pull over."

"Why?"

"I have to pee."

"We'll be there in a few minutes."

"Do you want me to pee on your seat?"

"You've got to be fucking kidding me! You can't wait ten minutes?"

"PULL THE FUCK OVER!"

"Jesus…fine…it's not even dark yet, someone might see."

He pulls to the side of the road and she tells him to get out.

"What? Why?"

"You have to help me!"

"No. This is where I draw the line. You don't even let me fuck you and I have to _help you pee_? No fucking way."

"Puck please…I might…fall over or something."

He starts cracking up at the mental image she just supplied him with.

"Shut up! I swear to God, I will kill you…I will kill your face off!" She points at him.

That makes him laugh even harder.

"Puck! I'm serious! Get out and get over here…I can't hold myself up…" She starts laughing a little because she's only now realizing how ridiculous this is.

"Alright fine!" He's wiping his eyes and trying to steady his breathing.

She's holding onto him with one arm and holding her dress up with the other.

"Oh god, I can hear it." He throws the napkins he grabbed from his glove compartment on the ground next to her.

"You hear me pee all the time."

"Not like this…this is squirty…er." She looks up at him questioningly. "What? _It is_!"

He chances a look and is slightly horrified by the small stream she is creating. Her dress is covering anything he might be interested in (the lady parts, not the pee), but he does notice something or rather, a _lack _of something.

"Where's your underwear?"

"I don't really wear them anymore."

"Fuck me…of all the fucking times to have a semi…"

"You're getting turned on by this?"

"No!" He adjusts himself and looks away while she cleans herself, or _whatever_. "A little."

"Ew!" She screeches as she gets back into the truck and slams the door.

He climbs behind the wheel seconds later. "Not from the pissing! From the no panties thing…"

She notices he's making a funny face. "What?"

"You don't smell that?"

"No, what's it smell like?"

"PISS! Did you-" He grabs her leg. "You pissed on your shoes!"

"What? I did not-" She looks down and realizes that she did in fact piss on her favorite pair of flats. "Oh no!"

"How do you not feel that?"

"I don't know…my feet are kind of swollen and-"

"Well take them off!"

"And do what with them? I love these shoes!"

He grabs them off of her feet and throws them out her window as she tries to grab for them.

"Hey! You asshole!" She tries opening the door, but he's locked it and pulls away before she can escape.

"You can smell bacon cooking three houses down from us, but you can't smell piss on your own feet." He states as he shakes his head.

She turns her back to him and pouts at the passing scenery. "I hate you."

**A/N: I'm sorry if I offended anyone with the 'retarded' comments; it just felt like something puck and/or Quinn would say…**

**1 chapter left! And then maybe a sequel…post-baby. We know that they aren't keeping the baby so it could be Quinn 6 months later getting back into shape, etc (with Puck)…what do you think?**

**Feedback is **_**lovely**_**.**

**Or as I believe Puck would say, 'feedback is **_**tits**_**.'**


	5. Tonight, Tonight

**I do not own glee or the song Tonight, Tonight…the song belongs to the Smashing Pumpkins.**

**Chapter 5-Puck and Quinn at bedtime**

**Tonight, Tonight**

Time is never time at all.  
You can never ever leave without leaving a piece of youth.  
And our lives are forever changed.  
We will never be the same.  
The more you change the less you feel.  
Believe, believe in me, believe.  
Believe that life can change.  
That you're not stuck in vain.  
Were not the same, were different tonight.  
Tonight, so bright.  
Tonight.  
And you know you're never sure.  
But you're sure you could be right.  
If you held yourself up to the light.  
And the embers never fade in your city by the lake.  
The place where you were born.  
Believe, believe in me, believe.  
Believe in the resolute urgency of now.  
And if you believe there's not a chance tonight.  
Tonight, so bright.  
Tonight.  
We'll crucify the insincere tonight.  
We'll make things right, we'll feel it all tonight.  
We'll find a way to offer up the night tonight.  
The indescribable moments of your life tonight.  
The impossible is possible tonight.  
Believe in me as I believe in you, tonight.

* * *

The first night she lets him sleep in his bed with her (because really? _Fuck the couch_) he came into his room and she was laying there awake and didn't protest when he laid down next to her.

"I can't sleep." He felt the need to explain himself even though it's _his fucking bed_.

"Me either."

They woke up the next morning tangled up in each other buried under his down comforter. Although neither of them would admit it to one another, it was the best night's sleep either of them had had in months.

* * *

"Oh my God. MOVE OVER." She shoves him with as much force as she can muster.

"Are you kidding me? I'm on the edge over here!" He resists the urge to shove back. _Kind of douchey to shove a pregnant lady._

"Well, try getting on the floor." She suggests.

"It's my bed! You sleep on the floor!"

"I'M PREGNANT _DICKASS_!"

"Dickass?"

"You need a bigger bed!" She starts kicking at him.

"Listen, if you weren't the _size_ of the bed maybe we could both fit…"

She shoots up in bed as quickly as a pregnant woman can and stares down at him, well, what she can make out of him anyway, "Did you really just say that to me?" She picks up her pillow and starts beating him over the head with it.

"ALRIGHT! KNOCK IT OFF!" He snatches the pillow from her and lays there looking up at her and he has to pause. The moonlight hits her just right and he realizes she has tears in her eyes (nothing new) and her hair looks a bit wild, they are in bed after all.

"Hey, you know I didn't mean that, you were just being a bitch."

She laughs bitterly, "Of course you meant it." She tells him before she lies back down and turns her back to him. "Besides, I thought you had a thing for curves now." She says as she closes her eyes.

"Huh?" He asks.

"Mercedes." She answers icily.

Realization dawns on him. She said she didn't mind him dating Mercedes, but she's a chick, so _of course _she was lying.

He turns towards her and puts his arm around her, just under her breasts so it's resting at the top of her swollen belly and spoons her. "I _do_ have a thing for curves." He murmurs quietly into her neck. "But, I prefer blondes." She knows this is his version of an apology for calling her fat _and_ attempting to date one of her friends while she's pregnant with his child (and she'll pretend it's for calling her a bitch as well.)

She laughs a little and laces her fingers with his and he can hear the smile in her voice when she tells him that she hates him for the 37th time that day and then to get the hell off of her.

He rolls away from her and doesn't say anything else before he falls asleep, but he knows from experience that during the course of the night while she's fast asleep she'll find her way over to him.

* * *

"Come on…just the tip." He whines.

"That's what got us into this mess in the first place!"

"Uh…I think it was you if I'm not mistaken, that told me to, and I quote, "just put it in already."

"You drugged me."

"Not this again." He sighs. "No one has _ever, _in the history of the world, gotten drunk on wine coolers. Ever."

"You slipped me a mickey!"

"What the fuck is a mickey? What decade are you from? I slipped you my dick!"

"Yeah and it hurt like hell." She hits him. She's not sure where the punch lands because it's dark, nor does she care.

"Hell yeah it did." He smiles that smug grin she can't stand.

* * *

"Tell me a story."

"Is this a joke?" He has been trying desperately to fall asleep and every time he's _just about_ to slip into that sweet unconscious she manages to wake him up.

"No. I can't sleep. _Tell me a story._" She says again more forcefully.

He sighs and counts to ten in his head to keep himself from choking her. "I don't know any stories." He turns towards her. "Sorry."

"Make one up." She says softly.

He takes a deep breath and stares at her for a moment. "There once was a man from Nantucket-" She cuts him off with a smack to his stomach. "Ow! Not necessary!" He rubs the spot that she just hit. "You're a little evil."

"Your spawn _makes me_ evil."

"I'm pretty sure you were a cold-"

"I will kill you if you finish that sentence."

"Good night dear." He rolls away from her.

"I need sleep!" The bigger she gets, the harder it is to get comfortable.

"Rub one out." His voice is muffled by the pillow, but the smack to his head lets him know that she did, in fact, hear him.

"Not with you here."

That piques his interest. He looks over his shoulder at her and she's smirking at him.

"Have you played with yourself in _my_ bed?" Her lack of an answer is answer enough for him. "I'll do it with you; it'll be less awkward, right?" He looks like an excited child which makes her laugh a little. "Or I could help you out…"

"_You_ already did _that _in the shower before dinner."

"How did you know that?"

"You're always calmer and you don't rub against me as much for at least a half an hour after."

"I don't _rub against_ you!"

"Oh please, you're _always _touching me or pressing yourself against me; standing behind me in the laundry room because you 'need something from the shelf,' or -"

"You should talk! Miss 'your lap is the _best pillow_!" He mocks in a girly voice, "but _Puck_, your arms are just so _warm'_ or, 'fuck the condom I just want to _feel _you!"

"Oh shut up! _One time_!" She smacks him again.

"That's all it took, baby…" He points to his crotch, "Super sperm."

She rolls her eyes at him, "Whatever. You can jerk it as much as you want if it keeps you from groping me."

"Jesus, I didn't realize I bothered you so much. Any other girl would-"

"SHUT YOUR FACE HOLE! My God! Yes, I know, you're a god, blah blah blah…and…I don't…you don't…idontcareifyoutouchme." She rushes the last part out and slams her eyes shut because she doesn't want to see the smug grin on his face that _she knows_ is there.

* * *

She rolls over and is met with a sharp pain in her back. She feels around under her until she finds the culprit. A Barbie doll.

He opens one eye to look in her general direction in the darkness and asks what the hell she's doing. He _used_ _to_ sleep like a baby. Now that _she's_ here, for some reason, any little _anything_ wakes him up.

"I might _kill_ your sister."

"I might help." He stretches and rolls towards her.

She giggles a little and he smiles at her and moves her hair out of her face. "She really likes you."

"Well, she's a smart girl." Her eyes have adjusted to the darkness and can see the way he's looking at her. He moves closer to her so their noses are almost touching. He looks down at her lips and she parts them, sucking in a quiet breath.

He's so close to her and she knows he's waiting for her to move or say something. She closes the gap and places a small soft kiss on his lips. "Good night." She says before rolling away from him.

"Yeah." He breathes.

* * *

She wakes up after being smacked in the face.

She's a little startled because he doesn't normally move around too much except to get his limbs tangled with hers and after that he's pretty still. She pulls back the covers and finds Anna between them.

She has to pee _again_ so she gets out of bed and steps on something hard and plastic "Shit!" She whispers harshly to the dark.

"You okay?" He asks. _Of course _he wakes up.

"Why is Anna here?" She's walking around the bed on her way to the bathroom.

"Had a bad dream or some shit, you okay?" He whispers back.

"I stepped on Barbie's dream car."

"I told her to pick up her shit."

"Why is her stuff in our room?"

He just blinks at her retreating form. Once she closes the door to the bathroom behind her he lets himself smile. _Our room? _And then frown. _Our_ room?

* * *

"I can't believe you actually bought me a TV?" He's practically bouncing.

"Yes. Don't get so excited, it doesn't mean anything…it's just so I can fall asleep easier at night."

"Sweet! I thought we slept fine together?"

"No video games when I'm trying to fall asleep…and we do sleep fine together; once I actually fall asleep…it's getting harder." She places her hand on her protruding belly.

He nods in understanding (kind of, he can _imagine_ anyway) "Thank you."

"It's not really for you."

"Whatever, I get to use it right?"

"Yes."

"Then thank you." He kisses her forehead.

"Whatever, you're welcome." She waves him off.

"How did you get it in here?" He looks at her questioningly. "You didn't carry it did you?"

"No!" She insists as she pulls back the covers and climbs into bed. He's still trying to pick a DVD that they will both agree on.

"Who helped you?" He asks distractedly. When she doesn't answer right away, he turns to face her with his eyebrow quirked. "Not Finn?"

"Of course not." She's actually offended.

"Then why aren't you answering me?" He climbs onto the bed towards her, forgetting (again) that he in no way intimidates her.

She looks away from him and fidgets with her pale yellow nightgown. He likes this one because he can see her nipples through it and when he stares at them, she lets him. He leans downs very quickly and kisses one of the nubs through the thin material before she shoves his head away.

"Don't worry about it. It's here, isn't it?"

"Oh, no no no. You don't get off that easily… c'mon, who did you bat those pretty lashes at this time woman?" he starts tickling her because it makes her boobs jiggle when she squirms. He's shameless.

"Knock it off!" She swats at him. "It was Mr. Schuester! Now leave me alone!" He backs away from her quickly, his face suddenly serious.

"I knew he had a thing for you!" He points at her accusingly.

"You're insane! Put on Ironman and get in bed, you're starting to annoy me."

"Fine, but I'm gonna have a little talk with Schue…I can't believe you let him in my house!"

"You really are out of your mind." She states as if she's just figuring this out.

"What? That's creepy! He's a teacher and he's mackin on my pregnant chick! Did he touch you? Did he hug you _again_…that dude is _handsy_."

"Please stop talking." She lays down with him, her head on his chest and his arm around her. "He was trying to help and I would've asked someone else, but I remembered how you reacted when you came home and found Mike and I in here-"

"Ninja fuck." He mutters and she shakes her head.

"And you threatened to kill him."

"That was different." He scowls.

"He was helping me move some of my stuff because you were late!"

"You let Schue in my house…in my room! I feel…violated."

"Please let it go. Mr. Schuester is our _teacher_-"

"And man-whore." He reminds her.

She lifts her head to meet his eyes, "Hey kettle? The pot's calling."

He meets her stare, "Your nipples are hard." She looks down at her chest. "Just lie down and watch the movie." He pulls her back down onto him.

"Promise me you won't embarrass me and say anything to him, Puck." He doesn't say anything so she taps his stomach lightly. "_Promise."_

"Fine, I promise." He kisses the top of her head.

He's so saying something to Creepy McGrabhands.

* * *

"Please change this, I hate kung fu _whatever_."

"K." He starts flipping through the channels.

"Wow. That was easy."

"It's your world babe; I'm just livin in it."

She smiles and puts her head back on his chest.

* * *

He's spooning her and he knows she's awake, so he decides to take a chance…

He starts to move his hand between her legs.

"Puck." She warns.

"Shhh, just let me…" He whispers.

She takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly as he slips his middle finger into her. She moans a little.

"You're wet." He tells her, he's a little surprised by how _ready_ she is and he's instantly hard. Okay, if we're being honest he was hard before he even touched her.

He slides his finger out and replaces it with two. She grabs his head and turns to kiss him over her shoulder when the door opens.

"Can I sleep with you?" A small voice asks from the doorway.

"No." Puck replies sharply.

"Of course you can."Quinn reassures her.

"I hate you." He tells his sister. She just sticks her tongue out at him and moves closer to Quinn

* * *

She has been tossing and turning ever since she laid down two hours ago. She picks up her phone and texts Puck, but when she hears the buzzing on his dresser a moment later, she realizes she's going to have to actually go downstairs.

She's starting to really regret exiling him to the couch.

She climbs out of bed and tip-toes down the stairs to the living room where she finds Puck watching something on the Discovery Channel.

"You're awake?" She asks.

"It would appear that way." He isn't facing her and he doesn't even turn to look at her.

"Will you come to bed, please?"

"Why? I'm fine here."

"I can't sleep."

He doesn't say anything and she's about to ask again when finally he nods and tells her to lead the way as he turns the TV off.

She uses the bathroom and comes out to find him watching the TV. She climbs into the bed and he wastes no time pulling her to him. "I set the timer for it to turn off in 30." He tells her.

"K." She snuggles closer.

They're asleep in less than five.

* * *

She rolls over to face him; he's lying on his back watching TV.

"Do you really think I act like a princess?"

"What? When did I say that?"

"It's what you call me all the time…is it just a nickname or do you really think I act like one?"

"You definitely act like one…_sometimes._"

"Oh." She knew he would answer her honestly, that's why she asked him, but it still kind of hurts. Yes, she knows she can be a pain in the ass, but she really doesn't want to be.

"But that's not why I call you that."

"Okay…"

"You look like one."

"What?"

"You look like a Disney princess."

Her eyes go very wide and her mouth parts slightly. He points to her. "There! Right there! That look! Fucking Cinderella…"

"That's so…so…" She's blinking back tears.

"Oh stop, like you don't know you're perfect."

"I'm…I'm not! I'm very, very…_not._"

"Well no, you went and got yourself knocked up, but come on…that'll be behind you soon."

"I guess." After a moment of silence she just _has to _find out, "So, I'm assuming you know about Disney-"

"Anna."

"Right." Now she can't help but wonder if it was Anna who maybe thought she looks like a princess or if that was all Puck. Either way…

"I really want to kiss you right now."

He opens his arms to her. "Have at it…don't be afraid to be bold…experiment a little…"

She blinks at him a couple of times.

"I killed it, didn't I?"

"Yup." She replies as she rolls away from him.

* * *

"This is so fucking cool!"

"I know, right? It just sucks that she moves around whenever I lay down."

"What do you mean?"

"I think when I'm moving around, it puts her to sleep or something…when I'm still, she wakes up."

"Oh my God, you can _see_ her kick…that's some Alien shit!"

"Your face is some Alien shit."

"Take your shirt off so I can see better."

"The shirt is tight enough, you can see just fine."

"But-"

"No."

* * *

"Come on _pleeease_."

"Oh my God, shut up!" She giggles.

"But it's _mine_, I wanna see…"

"It's not _yours_."

"You never let me look at it, it's not fair." He pouts.

"It's a big, fat stomach, why do you wanna look at it?"

He grabs the bottom of her nightgown and she swats him away. "You don't wanna see my belly, do you?"

"Sure I do…"

"No you don't…you wanna see what's below my belly." She's teasing him now.

"I've already seen that."

"Once…a _very_ long time ago." Her breathing has become erratic. This always happens when he gets this close to her.

"Why do I get the feeling you _want_ me to see what's below your belly?"

"Well, you _have_ already seen it…"

"Are you gonna show me again?" He was kidding at first, but now he's very serious. And very, very close to her.

The only light in the room is the soft glow coming from the television screen, but she can see that the look he's giving her is dark and smoldering.

"You can look, but-"

"Oh, I'm gonna touch."

He takes her head in his hands and kisses her, but this time he isn't gentle. She lets out a little moan and he lets his hands travel down her body to the bottom of her nightgown. She reaches down and pulls it up over her head.

He pushes her hair away and cups her breast as he kisses her again. The noises she is making are driving him crazy and he wants her to feel what she does to him, pregnant or not. So he pulls his boxers down and lets his cock spring free. He grabs her hand and wraps it around him.

"This is why I spend so much time in the fucking shower."

She giggles into his mouth and he guides her movements before letting his hand fall away. He rests his forehead against hers and stares down at her breasts before he sucks one of her nipples into his mouth. She arches into him a little and he brings one of his hands between her legs.

"So smooth." He chokes out before dipping one of his fingers inside of her, only to bring it back out and spread her wetness around her clit.

"Mmmm." She hums.

He pulls her hand away from him.

"Was I doing it wrong?"

"No baby, I just don't wanna come yet."

"Oh." She says as he slides two fingers into her. Her hands come to rest on his shoulders.

"So tight." He murmurs against her lips "And wet…so fucking _wet_."

He continues to pump his fingers in and out of her while kissing her.

"Quinn, I want you, but tell me now if-"

"I want you." She tells him, shocking even herself. She's thinking he must have pulled some kind of mind control shit because…_what the?_

"You sure?"

"Yes, _please._" Again, who is this person speaking for her?

She feels like she can barely breathe. She pulls his hand away from her.

He starts to position himself between her legs and she stops him. "Lock the door."

She turns over and gets up on all fours as he locks the door. She figures this would be the best way, she hopes, she's never done it this way before. In fact she's only done it the one way, that one time.

He turns back towards the bed and stops dead in his tracks, taking a mental picture of the scene in front of him. "Fuck." She hears him whisper.

He grabs her hips and rubs his tip at her entrance. She's rolling her hips and getting impatient so she pushes herself back a bit and feels him enter her. "Oh fuck, Quinn." He grinds out.

"Is this okay?" She hears herself ask and she's not sure why.

He pushes the rest of the way in and stays there for a moment, letting her get used to the feel of him. "So good…I forgot how fucking good you feel…you okay?"

"Yes, you…feel _so_ good."

He pulls out of her slowly and rocks back in even slower. He does this a few times until she's begging him. "Please Puck…"

"Tell me what you want." He knows what she wants, but he's fantasized about fucking her in so many different ways and the one constant in all of those scenarios is her dirty mouth.

He knows how fucked up it is to get _so_ _fucking_ turned on by her cursing him out, but he can't help it…she just gets so worked up sometimes and he finds himself staring at her mouth, picturing it wrapped around his cock.

Sometimes he pisses her off just to watch her fly off the handle and then...he kind of zones out and daydreams about throwing her down and fucking the mad out of her.

She's very new at this and she's not sure what she's supposed to say or what he wants to hear so she decides to just go with the obvious, honest answer.

She looks over her shoulder at him, "I want you to fuck me." She states rather boldly and is surprised to find that she kind of likes hearing herself like that. She _very quickly_ learns that he likes hearing it too.

He grabs her hips roughly and pistons himself into her from behind. "Say it again."

She hesitates a moment before, "fuck me." She smiles to herself before adding, "Harder," for good measure.

"Jesus…fuck." He grunts and actually _slaps her ass_. She's a little thrown off by _that_, but finds she doesn't _hate it_.

She likes getting this kind of reaction out of him so she tells him to make her come and he makes the sexiest noise she's ever heard. He reaches under her and starts rubbing her clit. She's trying to be quiet because his sister is sleeping (his mother's at work-nursing hours suck), but she's having a _very_ hard time.

"Come for me." He bites out as he switches the position of his hips and presses her face to the pillow. "I wanna feel you come."

"Oh my _God_…Jesus." She breathes (it seems he's not the only one who likes the dirty talk-she'll be slightly embarrassed later.)

_Corrupting this good little Christian girl is so much _fun, he thinks. He grabs for the cross around her neck, "Bad girl." He admonishes with another slap to her ass.

"Like that…don't stop."

And he doesn't. The first (technically second) time lasts longer than he would've expected it to, but he had just jerked off in the shower before bed. The second (third overall) time lasts even longer and they _both_ need a shower after.

At first she refuses to let him bend her over in the shower because, 'I could fall!' but his assurance of, 'I'll hold on real tight' breaks her.

Don't worry, he _totally_ pulled the doctor aside at their second visit and asked if, 'bumpin' uglies' would hurt the baby. The doctor chuckled a little and then assured him that it would not hurt the baby or the mother. His face lit up like a Christmas tree (menorah) as he told the doctor, 'good, cause once she _finally_ lets me nail her-again-I'm gonna _destroy_ her! I mean I'm gonna pound into-' and that is where the doctor cut him off and told him he really _did not_ need the details.

What they didn't know was that sex can induce labor when you are far enough along.


	6. At School with Puck and Quinn

**Okay…I decided to just continue with this story…**

**6 months later…after the baby has been born and the adoption papers signed.**

**Quinn is still living with Puck because her parents suck at life.**

**At School with Puck & Quinn**

Favorite Adventure by K's Choice

There you are  
Your beauty consoles me  
I've gone far  
And I almost didn't find you  
And I almost lived without you  
There is nothing in this world  
I'd rather do  
Than live in you  
Here we go,  
Our favorite adventure  
You should know  
I was never more complete  
And I never thought I'd see  
The meaning of my life  
Wrapped in you  
Next to me  
If you ever fear  
Someday we might lose this  
Come back here  
To this moment that will last  
And time can go so fast  
When everything's exactly  
Where it's at  
Its very best

* * *

Puck punches Finn's arm.

"Ow! What the hell man?"

"Hit me back. Whoever pussies out first loses."

"That's like, _the_ _worst_ game ever." Finn looks at Puck likes he's lost his mind, Puck just smiles stupidly which honestly kind of…scares Finn.

"Come on vagina." He punches Finn's arm again.

Finn half-heartedly punches Puck's arm.

"Are you kidding me? That was so weak." He punches Finn again.

"Alright fine!" Finn punches Puck's arm.

"Ow! Bitch!" Puck punches back.

"Who you callin bitch? Bitch!" Finn punches.

"Jesus… fuckstick." He rubs his arm as Quinn walks over to them. They've been sitting in the choir room waiting for Mr. Schuester to show up and Mercedes and Santana are starting to bore her.

"What are you idiots up to?"

"Punch contest!" Finn announces like an excited five-year-old.

Puck punches Finn's arm and Finn quickly retaliates.

"Wanna be the judge?" Puck asks.

She just stares at the two of them.

"Come on…don't pretend like this doesn't totally turn you on." Puck says before he punches Finn.

She takes a deep breath and pulls up a chair…she doesn't have anything better to do.

She declares Finn the winner just to piss Puck off. He later proves his masculinity to her…twice.

* * *

Mike and Quinn are sitting in the library; he's helping her with Math, when Mikes phone buzzes. He looks a little horrified after he reads the message.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asks.

"Um…" He pushes his phone towards her and she picks it up and reads the message.

_Puck: If u fuck her I'll cut ur wang off n feed it 2 ur dog_

She rolls her eyes. "Ignore him. He's convinced there's something going on between us."

"What? Why? Are you two even dating?" Seriously…can't stress this enough, there's nothing going on between them.

"I don't know something about ninja babies…? And NO. Definitely not!"

"Right. The dream." He nods.

"He told you about that? He's delusional…he also thinks Mr. Schuester has a thing for me."

"Well…"She glances up at him with an incredulous look on her face. "What? He _does _touch you quite a lot."

"He hugged me _one time_!"

* * *

She is the last one to perform her solo in front of the Glee club.

Everyone applauds because that's what they do.

Mike claps a little harder than the rest.

Puck whistles loudly.

Mr. Schuester hugs her. _Hugs her_. For the second time. And if she's being totally honest, she thinks he hangs onto her just a _tad_ longer than is appropriate. That or she's let Puck cloud her judgment.

She is never going to live this down.

Puck stands up and practically leaps over to them. He claps Schue's shoulder and tells him 'that's enough.' She stands there awkwardly as Mr. Schuester looks at him strangely and then he tells Quinn that she did a great job.

Puck throws his arm around her and walks her out of 'harm's way' as he puts it.

"Did he hug anyone else?" He whispers to her.

"No." She concedes.

* * *

He's waiting by her locker after her last class.

"I didn't see much of you today…you avoiding me?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

"You're a lunatic."

"He started it!"

"By saying I look nice today?"

"It was the _way_ he said it!"

"You're lucky you didn't get expelled!"

"He's lucky he still has a face." He mutters as he trails behind her on their way to his truck.

"Puck! You threatened a teacher! You're lucky he's understanding and-"

"Wants to bone you?" He offers.

"Oh my God, you reject! He is a _teacher_…it's getting old, I'm not joking when I say that you are starting to worry me…"

"Look, Chang sees it too…I see the way he looks at you…I know _that look_…I didn't get into trouble today because that would upset you."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"He saw how upset you were getting and he calmed himself down…"

She lets out a frustrated scream. "I'm walking home!"

* * *

He sends her text messages _all the time_ while they are at school. They _live together_ for Christ's sake, isn't he sick of her?

_Puck: ur ass looks hot as hell_

_Puck: I just farted in jew-fro's face_

_Puck: wanna truck-fuck lunch?_

_Q-Tip: No. _

_Puck: how's ur penis fag?_

_Puck: sry that was 4 chang_

_Puck: wanna lick my penis? Janitor's closet._

_Q-Tip: No and stop calling people fags u have a gay friend_

_Puck: ur face is a gay friend  
_

That was all before 10am…

_Puck: how do u feel about 3somes?_

_Puck: Britt's in…_

_Puck: never mind, britt's out_

_Mike C: omg u missed it-britt poured soda on puck's head_

_Q-Tip: behave urself moron and STOP TELLING PEOPLE IM SLEEPING W U_

_Puck: chang tell u? punkbitch._

_Puck: cum lick it off_

Sometimes she's amazed she ever gets anything done at all.

* * *

Mike and Puck have devised a plan, with the help of Finn.

It's brilliant…ish

Mike asks Mr. Schuester if he and Puck can stop by his office and talk to him about something 'Glee related.'

While they are in his office with him fumbling their way through an excuse to be in there, Finn drops by with an 'emergency'…something about taco meat and a fight…

Schue looks confused, "But Puck's right here…"

Finn just shrugs because he's too much of a bumbling idiot to formulate a speedy and awesome lie.

Schue sighs. "Sit tight guys, I'll be right back."

Mike acts as the 'look-out' while Puck turns the top drawer of Schue's desk upside down, so that the next time he opens it, all of his shit will fall all over his lap and the floor. He pulls some deli-sliced ham out of the pocket of his letterman jacket and hides it in his bottom drawer (that's going to stink eventually). Mike looks a little impressed.

He doesn't usually fuck with teachers because he's an idiot, but he's not _stupid, _but this guy has had it coming for awhile now.

After he witnessed Schue grabbing Quinn's head and putting his face in hers while he was dancing around the room like an idiot white boy, it was on.

He was almost surprised when Chang agreed to help so easily, but then he remembered that Mike wants to fuck Quinn, so…

Finn took a little more convincing because he's Schue's bitch, but after assuring him that what they needed him for was not illegal and no one would get hurt (physically), he reluctantly agreed.

Quinn doesn't miss a trick. She knows he's up to something…she _always_ knows. Seriously, it's some kind of weird sixth sense she has that detects his…bullshit. He hasn't decided whether he loves or hates this about her.

Anyway, she's waiting for him outside of Schue's office when he walks out. Mike stays behind to wait for Mr. Schue…he'll make something up about Puck having to leave and then excuse himself as well. They know Schue will never suspect Mike of fucking with his desk. See? _Genius._

"What did you do?" She pulls him aside.

"Can't talk right now, we gotta get out of here." He grabs her and pushes her towards the door.

"What did you do?" She asks more forcefully.

"Nothing. Just had a talk with loverboy." She raises her eyebrow at him.

"Okay fine! I fucked with his desk…but only a little."

"He's going to know it was you idiot!"

"Nuh-uh…Chang was there too!"

"You got Mike involved?"

"He was down from the start-it was partially his idea."

"Yeah, I don't believe you. He would never-"

"Oh, just fuck him and get it over with! I'm so sick of watching you drool all over him!"

She stares wide-eyed at him and shakes her head at him before walking away.

"Shit. Quinn! Wait!"

He is _so_ not getting laid tonight.

* * *

"Quinn's gay." Puck tells Mike.

"What?"

"She's a lesbian. Don't tell anyone."

"Wha-no she's not."

Puck grabs the front of Mike's shirt and slams him into the wall of lockers. "How would you know that?"

"I'm…guessing…you got her pregnant!"

"Oh." He lets go. "Well, she's gay now…so, don't bother trying…"

"Yeah, I'm actually not…trying."

"Good."

"You're a fucktard…you know that?"

"Yup!"

* * *

They're standing at his locker when Kurt walks past and gives Quinn a little wave and a smile. Seconds later they hear Karofsky call Kurt a 'fucking faggot' and push him into the lockers.

Pucks head snaps up and he walks over to Karofsky with Quinn on his heels.

"What was that?" Puck asks.

Kurt is standing there kind of stunned and he looks to Quinn, but she's staring down Karofsky with her hands on her hips.

Karofsky looks at Puck and shrugs.

"You wanna say that again?" Puck asks.

"Sure." He leans closer to Puck's face. "_Faggot._"

Puck grabs the front of Karofsky's shirt and slams him into the wall.

"Puck…" Kurt starts, but Quinn puts her hand on his chest to stop him.

She's actually a little turned on…

"Sticking up for your boyfriend?" Karofsky asks.

A few people have stopped to stare, but Puck's always fighting _someone_ so…

"Apologize." Puck tells him.

"Fuck you!"

"Let's try this again…Apologize. Now, asshole."

"Fuck no! I'm not apologizing to that queer."

Puck punches him so hard the crack actually echoes a little. Quinn and Kurt both gasp and jump back a bit. Quinn has an evil little smile on her face. Karofsky slides down the wall and grabs his jaw; wincing in pain…his lip is bleeding pretty badly.

Puck points down at him, "I warned you, prick. Pull that shit again and your own mother won't recognize you." He turns to Kurt, "You wanna take a shot at him?"

"No…thank you." Kurt answers timidly before smiling.

Quinn hates when he fights, but Kurt's her friend. If he's being honest he's not doing this entirely because Quinn and Kurt are friends. Whatever, Kurt's funny as hell and he doesn't totally hate him. Kurt's eaten dinner at his house…Quinn had him over one day and he charmed the hell out of his mom and sister.

He chances a look at Quinn. He's a little surprised to find her eyes are dark and half-lidded…_is she?_ He raises his eyebrow suggestively and she grabs his arm and pulls him outside to his truck.

Fuck yeah.

He might offer to be Kurt's bodyguard.

* * *

He gets to school and sees Mercedes and Kurt standing by her locker with those cone shaped party hats on. Hers is purple with yellow dots and his is red and white striped like that thing outside of barber shops.

He nods at them as he passes and they both smile brightly at him…a little too brightly. "Hey Puck!" They say in unison and wave. He looks at them strangely, but shrugs it off.

_Who the hell knows with those two?_

He heads to his first class and Matt and Mike are wearing the same cone shaped hats.

The thin elastic band around Matt's party hat (black with silver dots) snaps when he smiles at Puck. 'ow, damn' he mutters.

_What the?_

"Did I miss something?" Puck asks Mike, motioning to the orange and blue striped hat perched on his head.

"Don't think so…" He replies innocently.

He doesn't push the subject.

He's heading back to his locker when he passes Rachel and Jesse. There are those hats again…

Hers is yellow with black stars and his is black with red pinstripes.

"Hi Noah!" Rachel smiles and waves enthusiastically at him and Jesse nods at him with a dopey grin on his face. "Hey Puck."

_Alright, what in the fresh hell is going on around here? _He thinks.

He heads off in search of Quinn and when he rounds the corner runs smack into Finn who's wearing…you guessed it…a blue party hat with lime green dots on it.

"What the fuck is with the hat, man?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't fuck with me…you know exactly what I'm talking about!"

Finn stares at him as if he's lost his mind. "You feeling okay?"

He reaches up and snaps the hat on top of Finn's head. "This, douche. Why is everyone wearing party hats? Did I not get the memo?"

"I don't know what you're talking about…no one's wearing party hats…" Just as he says this Santana and Brittany stroll past wearing matching white cone party hats, with red and black designs drawn all over them.

They both throw him flirty looks and very loudly, in unison say "Hi Puck!"

After watching them walk away, he turns back to Finn, who is staring at him wide-eyed. "Have a great day, buddy!" Finn slaps Pucks shoulder and walks away.

He takes his phone out and sends a quick text to Quinn.

_Puck: whats with all the hats? _

_Q-Tip: what hats?_

He walks into Spanish class and sees a light blue hat with white polka dots on it sitting on the corner of Schue's desk.

"Mr. Shue?"

"Oh hey, Puck…what can I do for you?"

Puck points to the hat, "What's up with the hats?"

"Mr. Schuester, can I ask you a question about the extra credit assignment?" Tina interrupts them as she walks in wearing a black hat with little purple skull and cross bones all over it. _That one's kinda dope._

Schue ignores him. He's starting to feel a little left out… not that he would be caught dead walking around all day in one of those things, but still…

"Hi Puck!" Tina says as she takes her seat. "How's your day going?"

"Fine I guess…think you could tell me what's go-"

Schue claps his hands together and starts the lesson.

He quietly tells Tina to smile and snaps a picture of her. He sends it to Quinn.

_Puck: these hats_

_Quinn: she looks pretty 2day._

Something is definitely going on.

Artie will tell him what the deal is with the hats. They're friends now, but he knows Artie is still a little afraid of him. He sees him on his way to the cafeteria. Artie sees Puck coming towards him and rolls away as quickly as he can. He can't see what the hat looks like, but its there.

The hats stay on all day as far as he can tell, except for Matt's.

When he finally sees Quinn, it's outside of the choir room. She's leaning on the wall with a sweet smile on her face, hands behind her back. The party hat that she's wearing is pink with white fur-looking _stuff_ around the bottom.

Her smile grows as he approaches her. She pushes off the wall and hands him a party hat. It's white and bigger than the rest of them and it has writing all over it. He looks down at it, "I'm not wearing that."

She leans in and kisses him, breaking her no PDA at school rule, before whispering, "I told them they weren't allowed to tell you 'happy birthday."

Puck doesn't celebrate his birthday. He won't even let his mom buy him a cake, but she always buys him a present and/or gives him money and his sister always makes him a card.

The last birthday party he had was when he was seven. His father hadn't even bothered to call or send a card. After that, he refused them. His mother tried telling him that the people that cared about him and loved him wanted to celebrate with him, but he held firm.

He puts the hat on his head and says, "Let's get this over with…"

They walk into the choir room and he smiles at the scene in front of him. They are all standing around the piano, which has a cake on it. They're wearing their party hats and they start laughing, smiling etc. when he walks over to them shaking his head at them.

Mr. Schuester starts playing the piano and they all start singing, "_Happy just another day to you…happy just another day to you…"_

He starts laughing and throws his arm around Quinn.

They end up spending their entire meeting telling stories about hilarious/sweet/asinine stories about and/or involving Puck.

He later finds out that Quinn orchestrated the whole thing. He finally read his hat when they got home.

Biggest mistake ever-Santana

U blow goats-MikeC

Worst day ever-Matt

Your singing is flat-Rachel*

I have better hair than u-Jesse

Stick to sports- Mr. S

Your tongue is scratchy-Brit

Wanna make out?-Kurt

Too scrawny for me white-boy-Mercedes

I could kick your ass-Artie

U suck at life-Finn

Go play in traffic-Tina

I hate you more than you'll ever know- (smiley face) Love, Q

He'll never admit it to anyone but Quinn, but it was the best birthday he's ever had.


	7. Out and About with Puck and Quinn

**Remember, this is after the baby is born and Quinn still lives with Puck. Her parents are dillholes.**

**Chap 7-Out and About with Puck and Quinn**

**

* * *

**

They're running (jogging) almost every morning now. They have a mapped out route through the park.

She tried doing this a couple of times before…when she was still living at home…before she got pregnant, but she just couldn't bring herself to stick to a routine. It's much easier to do when you have someone to do it with, but that still doesn't mean that she _likes_ it.

She _never_ had to work hard for her body, but now she has to lose baby weight. _Fuck her life._

She doesn't talk all that much while they're running because…she can't.

He's much better about the breathing thing, so sometimes he doesn't _shut the hell up_ while they're running.

"I think your boobs stayed bigger." Or

"You're lucky you didn't stay fat or I prolly woulda told you to move the fuck out." Or

"Goddamn that bitch is fine." As he practically runs into her while twisting his neck to get a better look at said 'bitch.' Or

"Ya know you're not that bad when you're not being a dingy broad." She has no idea what that means. Or

"So, why can't I tell people that we fuck? You're _obviously_ not a virgin." Or

"So, Pervy McStatutory is finally divorced…you gonna hit that?" Or

"I don't get what you see in Chang (nothing, they're friends)…I heard Asians have small dicks anyway…and we both know what you're used to so…"

It's when he tells her that her hips got bigger that she finally, _finally_ loses it.

She sticks her foot out and trips him. He tries to recover and ends up stumbling into a nearby bush. She hears him cursing at her, but she just picks up speed and doesn't look back.

* * *

"Get me one of those ice cream things, with all the little pieces in it…those things are _tits_." He yells to her as she hops out of the truck with Anna.

God help her, she knows what he means and whole-heartedly agrees. She even knows the flavor.

* * *

Mike kisses her one night at Matt's house.

_Kisses her_.

It's not some small friendshippy kiss either. He backs her into the wall and lays one on her.

He catches her outside of the upstairs bathroom. She knows he's drunk.

She doesn't hate it, but she doesn't love it either…

All she can do is stare at him afterward as she watches the emotions play across his face. He looks scared. He backs away from her very quickly.

"Oh shit!"

"Yeah…"

"I'm so sorry, Q…please don't tell him." He tells her as he backs away and then ambles down the stairs.

"O…okay." She says to herself. She would _never _tell Puck. He glares at the mailman if he chats with her for too long.

She leans against the wall for a moment before two very drunk girls that she doesn't know bump into her and then hug her to apologize. She peels herself off the wall and heads downstairs.

She finds Puck in the kitchen. His eyes light up when he sees her. "Hey babe, can we go home? I'm kinda sick of drunk people." He's holding her coat and she looks pointedly at it. "I've been looking for you for awhile…I sent you a message, but then I realized your phone is in your coat pocket."

He holds her hand as they walk home and she almost tells him at least three times, but decides that she likes Mike alive.

She waits until they get home and he's in the bathroom before she digs her phone out and checks her messages.

_Puck: u n me =bed? This blows_

_Mike C: im so sorry_

_Brittany: pucks looking 4 u. hes sad._

_

* * *

_

They picked each other's names out of a hat for Halloween. Mr. Schuester is throwing them a party at his house and thought it would be 'kind of fun' to dress as each other.

Puck spends the day dressed like Artie. Suspenders, glasses, cords and a tucked-in sweater.

He makes this shit look _good._

Quinn loves the suspenders and glasses. He spends most of the day in a wheelchair and insists on giving Quinn a ride to every one of her classes, even though most of his are nowhere near hers.

Quinn spends the day dressed like Rachel.

Does he even need to tell you how he feels about this?

Rachel dresses like a geriatric toddler, but Quinn makes it look like a wet dream. White knee socks, _very short_ plaid skirt, white short-sleeved button-down shirt and pig-tails.

He's hard like, _all fucking day_. He wants to bend her over…shirt off, socks and skirt on…and grab onto those pigtails and…you get the idea.

He wants to nail her…_hard_.

Santana is dressed as Tina, which is scary hot. Tina and Rachel are dressed in Cheerios uniforms…also, hot. He feels like he's in the start of a very weird porno.

Until he sees Kurt who is wearing his letterman jacket which is way too big for him. It took a lot of convincing (nakedness) from Quinn for him to give up his jacket to _Kurt._

Schue is wearing Finn's jacket. Finn is dressed as Kurt, which is kind of hilarious. Brittany is dressed like Mercedes and everyone else looks kind of…normal, so they wear nametags (lame).

They finally make it to Schue's place and he's actually having fun playing Guitar Hero. He loses and has to relinquish the guitar to Matt (Artie is kicking everyone's asses).

He watches Quinn walk towards the bathroom. He times it just right and waits for her outside. As soon as she opens the door to step out into the hall, he pushes her back in closing the door with his foot.

She knows that look. "Are you insane?"

He grabs her hand and brings it to the bulge in the front of his pants. "We need to take care of this." He tells her seriously.

"We _need_ to wait until we get home."

"Come on baby…" He grabs her hips and leans in to kiss her.

She turns away from him and tells him no.

He lets out a frustrated grunt. "Fine! But I'm gonna destroy you when we get home…I've been hard all fucking day because of that little get-up." He smacks her ass and she turns to face him.

She plays with the end of one of her pigtails and chews on her bottom lip. "You like this?" She asks all wide-eyed and innocent. He swallows the lump in his throat and nods.

"Fuck I _need_ you." He tells her while trying to grab her again.

She takes one of his hands and puts it under her skirt, between her legs. "What about this?" No panties.

He backs her up against the door and lets his head drop to her shoulder. "Have you been like this all day?"

"Yup." She starts to push him away, "Wait 'til we get home. Not here."

_Knock knock knock._

"I'll be right out!" Quinn says.

She hesitantly opens the door and _of course_ it's Mr. Schuester. "All yours!" She says with Puck standing behind her looking smug.

Schue shakes his head at them, "Guys…" He sounds exasperated, "Very inappropriate."

"It's not what it looks like!" Quinn tries to explain, but how do you really explain this…so Puck takes over, "Heavy lifting Mr. Schue…needed a partner." He winks before he pushes Quinn out of the bathroom.

* * *

She goes to the mall with Brittany after school and decides to sleep at her house. Her parents are out to dinner with friends and they steal some of their wine and are watching _Practical Magic _(she can hear Puck gagging from across town). She told him not to text her 'all _damn day_ with _every random thought that pops into his pea brain_…'

He does okay without her for most of the day…

_Puck: what the fuck r bobby pins n where do I find em?_

She assumes it has something to do with Anna…or picking locks.

She picks up her phone at about 11pm (close to bedtime) to send him a text, but stares at her phone, unsure of what to say, when it vibrates in her hand.

_Puck: bed's big n cold (Sad face)_

Believe it or not that's one of the sweetest messages he's ever sent to her.

The wine makes her type out her reply.

_Q-Tip: I miss u 2_

He smokes a little weed and rubs one out to fall asleep that night.

* * *

"Oh my god…you are so drunk!"

"Am not!"

"Why did you let her get so drunk?" He asks the group of girls in front of him.

Rachel of all people had the Glee girls over to her house for Tina's birthday. Rachel volunteered because her father's are away again.

Those men love Bed and Breakfasts.

"She's a lightweight." Santana answers and the rest of the girls giggle. "Seriously, Rachel drank more than Quinn did and she's fine."

"I thought she was staying here tonight?"

"She insisted that you come and get her, so we called you." He nods. That's good enough for him.

"What did she drink?" Puck asks.

"A few beers and a couple of shots." Tina answers.

"She can barely stand up!" He says. "Why is her hair wet?" He looks around and realizes everyone's hair is wet.

"We went skinny dipping!" Rachel almost shouts and Santana elbows her.

His eyebrows shoot up. "Okay…Q? I think another dip in the pool might sober you right up…might be good for everybody…"

"Nice try, Puck. Girls only." Kurt says as he comes out of the bathroom.

"You've got to be kidding me! This guy?" He points to Kurt. "That's not fair!"

"I have no interest in their lady parts." Kurt says dully.

"He saw you naked?" Puck asks Quinn.

"Wasn't the first time…"Kurt pats him on the shoulder and heads to the kitchen.

Quinn is currently hanging off of Puck with her arms draped around his neck smiling up at him.

"You smell soooo good." She tells him and buries her face in his neck.

Brittany leans in and sniffs him. "Kinda like my dad."

"You should be thanking us." Santana tells him with a wink. "Now you might have a chance." _If she only knew…_

Santana says this as Quinn is kissing his neck and telling him to take her home.

"Okay. Okay, we're going…"

He walks her out to his truck and manages to get her into the passenger seat; she slides over and opens his door for him.

"You did shots?"

"Jack Daniels." She answers while attaching herself to him.

He laughs at her a little bit and tells her she'll have to move a little so he can steer.

"K." She replies as she starts to tug at his sweatpants.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think?" She slurs.

He turns onto their street and pulls up in front of his house.

"You're drunk."

"So?" She says as she slides down his body and takes him in her hand, licking his tip.

"So, I'm all for taking advantage of you, but can we do it inside?"

They make it inside, she trips once and he has to catch the lamp she almost knocks over before it hits the floor, while trying to keep her upright and tell her to stop laughing.

She runs straight to the bathroom when they get to his (their) room because she has to 'piss like a racehorse.'

He doesn't hear anything from inside the bathroom and after a minute or so he knocks on the door.

"Quinn?"

No answer.

He opens the door to find her asleep. On the toilet.

Fantastic.

He throws her over his shoulder and tosses her on the bed. He's kind of trying to wake her up. He wants that blow job.

She just snores louder and rolls over onto her side. He tugs her dress off and locks the door so Anna doesn't disturb them in the morning.

He jerks off looking at her naked in his bed. He may or may not have sucked on her tits a little (she loves that when she's conscious).

Yup, he's a fucking creep.

After he comes into a wad off tissues (he was _this close _to coming on her tits), he's exhausted.

He spoons her and plants one of his hands firmly on her breast before drifting off to sleep.


	8. At Home with Puck and Quinn

**Chap 8-(Post baby) Puck and Quinn at Home**

Sometimes she cries late at night. He just pulls her closer.

Sometimes he tries to console her, but mostly he just lets her cry, afraid he'll say the wrong thing.

He won't lie and say he hasn't shed a tear or two.

She's the only one that he shares that side of himself with, besides his mom. No one else would be able to fully understand the heavy ache in his chest.

They don't talk about her much…it's too painful.

He watches her with his sister a lot. She and Anna have become even closer now that Quinn has had the baby.

He knows she'll be a kickass mom someday.

He can totally see her having a boy…she deals with his bullshit AND has a sense of humor about it. _Kind of like his mom…_

She's already so much…_better_…than the rest of the girls he knows. She's kind of badass.

She sees the big picture now and not just her stupid Cheerios uniform. Although, he wouldn't mind it if she dragged that out now and then, just for him…

They'll be at the diner or the mall and she'll catch him staring at a little girl with blonde hair, a wistful smile on his face.

She knows he'll make a great dad someday. He'll be open and honest and supportive and …fun, just like he is now, but wiser, more mature.

She thinks he _should_ have a little girl…he would be so wrapped around her finger…the second she said 'daddy please' he would be mush. She also thinks he could gain some more respect for women and having a little girl may be the only chance he has at that.

They both know that they're not the only ones to ever go through this and that their lives could be so much worse. They also know that someday the pain will fade, but the scars will always be there.

* * *

Shortly after having the baby, she has to break the news to him…

"I have to wait _how_ _long_ to have sex with you?"

"The doctor said-"

"No FUCKING way!"

"Puck-"

"That man hates me!"

"What? I'm very fertile for right now-" She holds her hand up to stop whatever comment he was about to make, "and yes, I'm on the pill, but you have to understand that takes time."

"This is bullshit!"

"It's no big deal, we just wait-"

"No! You better get used to being on your knees Fabray!"

To his surprise she actually agrees to let him teach her how to give head.

She's _really _fucking good at it.

He suggests 'doing her ass' and gets slapped.

He'll change her mind. He's _that _good.

* * *

"Is this shit gonna stain?"

"Does my face look green?"

"No, but-"

"It's a clay mask, it washes off."

"This is so fucking gay."

"It's a _mask_; it's not going to make you like men."

He's not quite sure how this happened…one minute he was killing zombies, and the next Quinn is slopping green goopy shit all over his face.

Anna appears in the doorway with their mom's Polaroid camera. She sees that Pucks eyes are closed and he's threatening Quinn's life if she ever tells a soul about what is happening while she spreads the green clay on his face.

Quinn turns to her and Anna quickly holds her finger up to her lips telling her to be quiet and then snaps a picture.

Pucks eyes fly open and he takes off after her when she runs screaming from the room.

Later, Quinn comes into Anna's bedroom after she's gotten changed into her PJ's and Anna gives her the picture after making her promise she won't destroy it.

She hides it in her 'memory box' that she keeps hidden on her side of the closet.

She may need to black mail him one day.

* * *

His guitar gets her _so wet_.

Or it will. He guesses. Whatever, it's a theory he's been working on and trying desperately to prove. Guitar equals panty dropper, right?

Two words.

John Mayer.

She likes him, a lot. What? He notices shit. Personally, he thinks this Mayer guy is a total tool, but if it gets her hot then…

So, he starts playing his guitar at home a lot more now and decides to try out his theory one night before bed (wink wink).

"_I just remembered that time at the market, snuck up behind me and jumped on my shopping cart…"_

"You hate John Mayer…how do you even know that song?" She says as she pulls back the covers on her side of the bed. She doesn't really care for him either, but loves this particular song.

He shrugs.

"If you wanted to have sex you could have just rubbed yourself against me like you always do…"

"_She says the Bible is all that she reads, and prefers that I not use profanity, your mouth was, so dirty_."

She should make him work a little harder for it, but she knows what he's doing.

She knows that if she doesn't give in she'll have to listen to him sing 'Your Body is a Wonderland' and while it's not a terrible song, she's not in the mood for this semi-mushy business he's trying to pull just because he got the idea in his head that she likes John Mayer.

Honestly, where does he come up with this shit?

So, instead of torturing him and herself, she removes the guitar from his lap and straddles him. "I think I'm ready for bed now…"

"You don't wanna hear me play?" He asks all innocent and wide-eyed.

For the record, guitar equals reverse cowgirl. And two orgasms within 30 minutes.

* * *

He's sitting on top of the toilet and she's riding him.

"Faster." He tells her. They are trying to be quiet so his mother and/or sister don't hear. They usually just wait until neither of them is around, but that is becoming less and less frequent recently.

She moans rather loudly.

"Shhh." He reminds her.

"Sorry."

"S'okay, just shut up and fuck me." He smiles at her before kissing her. He grabs her hips and thrusts up into her over and over until he feels her clench around him.

He smacks her ass as she climbs off of him. "Good game, toots."

He's so fucking weird.

* * *

"I'm not showering with you while your mom is in the house." She pushes him out of the bathroom.

She hears him walk out into the hall, "MA! GET THE HELL OUT!"

She rolls her eyes and starts the water. His mother ignores him; obviously…she's way too used to her son's shenanigans to even question him.

* * *

"We're not like…dating or whatever…are we?"

"God no!"

"Thank fuck…"

She glares at him.

"I mean…not that…whatever, you don't want to date me either!"

"No, but you're not allowed to have sex with anyone else."

"Psshhh…I've got sweet pussy livin in my bed…"

She knows that's 'Puckanese' for, 'Of course I won't sleep with anyone else while I'm sleeping with you.'

"That means you don't get to fuck Chang, right?" She gives him a withering glare and he shrugs, "he's got a little dick anyway."

* * *

She gets sick of hearing him ask her so she _finally_ lets him shave her again…this time, it's _down there_.

He's concentrating so hard it makes her giggle. What she didn't expect was how _hot_ this would get her.

"You're starting to get a little _slippery _down here." He tells her as he darts his tongue out to taste her.

"Mmmm." She braces herself on the tile wall of the shower as he slides two fingers inside of her and sucks on her clit. "Oh God, Puck…"

"WE'RE HOME!" He taught his sister to announce that the second she and/or his mother comes in the door. He'll give her five bucks later. He knows…he's a slick motherfucker…or baby mama-fucker. See?

"Shit!" Quinn says as she shoves him out of the shower.

"Calm down baby…Anna'll keep mom downstairs 'til we're done."

"Your poor sister is going to need so much therapy…"

* * *

Anna is hiding in the fort they created out of pillows, blankets and chairs laughing hysterically at her brother and his 'not-girlfriend' racing around the living and dining room, wearing their crowns from Burger King and swatting at each other with plastic swords.

The doorbell rings and Anna climbs out of the fort to answer it because _those two_ aren't paying any attention.

"Hi Mike!" Anna greets as she swings the door open.

"Hi, is-" He stops short after he catches sight of Puck carrying Quinn over his shoulder. He takes in the scene with a look of amusement on his face.

Puck is holding a sword and there is a second sword shoved down the front of his jeans.

"No fair! Give me my sword back!" Quinn reprimands.

"Nuh-uh princess, you gotta go in and get it." Puck returns.

"Does his crown say 'Sir Pucks-a-lot?" Mike asks Anna.

"Yup! You're on my team!" She grabs his hand and pulls him inside.

* * *

"Quinnnn." He whines for the 37th time in an hour.

"WHAT NOW?"

"I'm out of tissues." He says in the same pathetic nasally tone she's been listening to for two days.

"Well, I have to run out and get more; I'll take Anna with me."

"NO! Don't leave me!"

"Puck, honestly…" She's exasperated. Men are such children when they're (breathing) sick.

"I'm _dying_ baby! You can't leave me." He grabs her leg from where he's laying on the couch. She starts walking away and he holds onto her and slides halfway off the couch and onto the floor. She stops and looks down at him.

"Just drink the tea I made you and we'll be back in 20 minutes."

"Awwww, that's like, _forever_!"

"Drink the tea."

"Tastes like goat's piss!" He yells and kicks his feet at the couch like a petulant child. "Help me up."He says pathetically. He's twisted in the blanket, legs still on the couch.

"No. You're not a child."

"I want my mom. You suck." He sticks his tongue out at her as he makes a show of getting himself back onto the couch.

She brings him a roll of toilet paper to use for tissue while she's gone.

"Keep it up and I'll take Anna for ice cream and we'll bring it back and eat it in front of you."

"Why are you being so mean?" He whines like he's on the verge of tears. "I'm dying…you really want those to be your last words to me?"

She considers this and then leans down and whispers something in his ear while Anna watches from the entryway. He gives her a huge smile and smacks her ass as she walks away.

"That's my girl!" He yells after her. "Bring me the grape cough stuff! The cherry tastes like ass!"

"Your face tastes like ass!" Anna yells back before slamming the door behind them.

* * *

They're laying in bed watching Jimmy Fallon do his thing when he turns to her and asks her why she didn't tell him that Mike kissed her.

She's momentarily stunned, but she recovers quickly and answers honestly. "I didn't want you to kill him…and it was stupid, he was drunk."

"You should've told me. I tell you things."

"I know I just…wait…why aren't you mad?"

He shrugs. "Can't say I blame the guy."

"That's kind of sweet" she smiles at him and he doesn't smile back. "He told you." She guesses.

"He was all torn up about it."

"It _was_ rather awkward."

"You should've told me."

"I'm sorry."

"I hit him."

"Puck!"

"What? He let me! I only did it once."

"You didn't have to hit him!"

"Please…he was expecting it."

They're quiet for a few moments.

"Is there anything else you're not telling me?"

"No."

"Are you sure? You answered a little fast-"

"I hugged Mr. Schuester first!" She blurts out. "It was back when I was going to give the baby to Mrs. Schuester and he didn't know and I just…hugged him…he probably thinks it's ok to hug me or…maybe he thinks I need it because I'm only seventeen and I've already given a baby up for adoption…I think he just thinks of me as like this poor little girl who needs a father figure and…I don't know…"

She's staring at the side of his head waiting for him to say something, _anything_. This is ridiculous! It was a _hug_.

He has the smallest smile on his face, "Slut."

She slaps his stomach and they both start laughing.

The next day, Puck walks into Spanish class, hugs Schue and asks, "We cool?"

Mr. Schuester looks bewildered, "Di d I miss something?"

Puck leans forward a little and tells him there's ham in his bottom drawer.

* * *

She grabs his phone off of the dresser before he gets out of the shower. She's tried so hard to resist the temptation…

She quickly scrolls through his inbox.

_Q-Tip: ur cute when u wanna b_

_Q-Tip: I miss u 2_

_Q-Tip: I never thought id b turned on by glasses n suspenders. Keep them._

_Chang: get ur skull ckecked. doin math in library_

_F. Hud: ur face is a taintstain_

_Q-Tip: im sry __ ill never make fun of ur legs again_

_Q-Tip: lets skip tomorrow and stay in bed all day_

_Q-Tip: cant sleep please come to bed_

She smiles at what he decided to save. His pictures are even better…

There are five of her and Anna making ridiculous faces, three of just her that he must have snuck because she hates having her picture taken alone, one of just her ass from Halloween, one of his mother giving him the finger, two of the two of them that he took while they were in bed (fully clothed, smiling up at the camera), one of his penis and one of Quinn with a green, clay mask on her face. He showed everyone that last one because 'her eyes are so fucking green in it it's fucking scary.'

When he comes out of the shower she practically lunges at him. She kisses him long and hard before he pulls away to study her. "What was that for?"

"You're really very sweet sometimes."

"Don't tell anyone…" He whispers as he leads her back to the bed and lets his towel drop to the floor.

She stops him. "Get the glasses and lock the door."

* * *

Saturdays are _their days_. His mom is always at work. His sister is usually at her best friend's house.

Saturdays they get _dirty._

They're all fingers and tongues and limbs. He _loves_ Saturdays. To be fair, she does too.

They shower together, they eat together (they eat off of each other-he says pussy-flavored ice cream is his favorite) and sometimes they watch a movie, he even got her to smoke a little weed a couple of times. One time, he went down on her while they smoked. _Pretty fuckin awesome._

But mostly they fuck. Like bunnies.

He loves this side of her. This side is _all his_.

At school, she walks around in her pretty little dresses and her dainty little flats, looking all wide-eyed and innocent, but he knows better. It reminds him of something his uncle once told him about finding a girl that's a librarian and a slut…what the fuck ever, you get the point…she's all sweetness and light when they're in front of their friends, but with him it's all, 'fuck me' or 'lick it' or 'fuck my mouth.'

Her favorite position is doggy-style AND she lets him play with her ass…just play, but he thinks he's _getting there_…

Seriously, who knew this little catholic girl was a hellcat? He did, that's who. He could just _tell_. And he had made it his mission in life to expose and then exploit that dark side of hers.

He even gets her to watch one of his porn's with him. She only likes the girl/girl stuff because the guys are 'hairy and gross.' He can't even describe the feeling he had while fucking her as she watched three girls fuck each other. He doesn't think either of them has ever come so hard.

She wears things like thigh highs and garter belts and stilettos and bakes cookies. He might be in love.

He's tied her up, choked her, blindfolded her, spanked her, bit her and put his tongue places he never thought she would let him. He's fucked her on or bent her over almost ever piece of furniture in his house. He's said some of the filthiest, dirtiest things he could think of to her and she gets wetter and comes harder as he does.

He fucking loves Saturdays.

* * *

Anna Puck and Quinn are watching Puck's Family Guy DVDs and eating a pizza.

Puck's lap is serving as Quinn's pillow. He looks down and realizes she's asleep with half a piece of pizza in her hand. He laughs a little and takes the pizza away from her.

"Well, looks like Quinn ate herself to sleep again."

* * *

He's not sure what happened tonight…he's never _made love_ before. He doesn't even like the term, it makes him feel _uncomfortable._

But what happened tonight was…_slow_ and…_sweet._ And he actually _liked _it. His eyes didn't leave hers once. He kissed her slowly and told her how beautiful she was.

He's had an epiphany. Or what he thinks is an epiphany. He might be _in love_ with Quinn.

And now he's wide awake at 3am, alternating between staring at her sleeping form and the ceiling. He's considered turning the TV on, but doesn't want to wake her because she'll ask what's wrong and he's not sure he's ready to tell her.

She rolls over and blinks at him a few times. He should have known she would wake up anyway. She has a sixth sense when it comes to him, even in sleep.

"What's wrong?" She asks. Her voice sounds deep and sexy, like silk over rocks…not that rocks are sexy, or deep, whatever he likes it.

He blinks at her a few times and pushes the hair from her face, rolling on top of her. "I've never said this to anyone but my mother or sister before, but I think I love you."

She smiles at him slowly, "I think I might love you too."

He laughs a little because of how awkward they are. Neither one of them is very good at the _mushy_ stuff.

"But it is a full moon, so…tomorrow might be a different story." He tells her and if it's possible her smile grows.

She remembers the first night they slept together, when he told her that anything was possible because of the full moon and she got pregnant.

Man, he really will say _anything_ to get into a girl's pants.

**Up next, Saturdays with Puck and Quinn...any suggestions? Please, send them along.**


	9. Saturdays with Puck and Quinn

**Chap 9-Saturdays with Puck and Quinn**

**(there may be a sequel to this chapter…I need some more ideas first).**

**

* * *

**

She likes being on top because it feels _so good _that way.

She doesn't want to do it missionary _all the time _because she thinks they'll both get bored of it. Honestly as long as he's getting his dick wet, he doesn't care.

She _loves it _doggy-style. He never complains (obvi). If anything, she thinks that he loves the fact that she likes it from behind.

Sometimes he'll climb on top of her while she's lying on her stomach in bed. He doesn't even lift her hips, just lies on top of her and grinds into her until she spreads her legs for him. He'll push himself inside her and just lay there, barely moving until she begs him to fuck her.

He loves making her beg. _Shocking_, right? Yeah, yeah Puck has an ego…blah blah. Mostly he loves to hear her curse at him. He loves that dirty, filthy mouth of hers. For him, the dirtier the better.

He holds himself back sometimes because he doesn't want to scare her away. Seriously, his brain comes up with some _filthy_ shit.

Sometimes he tells her some of the tamer stuff and she giggles, but her eyes kind of glaze over and her lips turn this darker shade of pink and he knows…_he just knows_…she's actually considering one of his twisted fantasies. Like the one where she rides him until she comes on him and then sucks it off of him until he comes in her mouth…not too bad, right?

He sometimes can't believe he got so lucky…

I mean yeah, he knocked her up which wasn't _lucky, _but if he hadn't…where would they be now?

He'd still be getting tail, sure, but not like this.

* * *

"You can cheat on me with girls." He tells her after he takes a hit off of the joint he stole from the party they were at last night. "You just have to tell me about it."

"You're an idiot." He passes her the joint.

"And take pictures." She takes a long drag and holds it in her lungs while staring at him.

"I'm gonna make cookies." She says as she exhales.

"Or just bring them here…" He shrugs. "I'll fuck you while you do things to her…"

"Chocolate chip or Oatmeal raisin?" Ignoring him is just easier sometimes.

"Unless you tell me to fuck her." She glares at him. "Okay okay!" He holds his hands up. "Only you get to fuck her…geez…selfish much?"

"So chocolate chip then?"

"Peanut butter." He takes another hit and she walks away from him, heading into the kitchen. "I could buy you a strap-on." He offers as he trails behind her. "Make 'em soft, I hate hard cookies."

"Please stop moving your mouth."

* * *

"You broke my bed!"

"Nuh-uh! You did!"

"I don't think so Princess!"

"Your mom is going to kill us, Puck!"

"Well, don't stop…I'm almost there…" He grabs her hips.

"I can't believe we broke the bed…" She says to herself as she rocks her hips against him.

"_We_? Who's riding who here, doll face?"

* * *

They've just finished fucking each other's brains out for the third time and are laying next to each other in a sweaty mess on his bed when he turns to her. "Do you ever wish it wasn't me?"

"What do you mean?"

"That fucked you first."

"Oh." She pauses to think about how to answer him. She must have taken too long.

"Forget it…forget I asked." He stands up to pull his boxers on.

"Well, you certainly knew what you were doing…"

"Yeah." He scrubs his head with his hand. "Not exactly what I meant."

"What's wrong?"

"Do you wanna fuck Finn?"

"What? What is _wrong_ with you?" She sits up and scoots herself to the edge of the bed.

"I'm serious!" He sits back down next to her. "

"If I wanted to have sex with Finn, I would have done it while we were dating…it's not like he didn't try."

He can't help but smile a little. "You let _me_ and we weren't even dating."

"I know."

"And I didn't even try that hard…"

"I know."

"So…you don't wanna fuck Finn?"

"Nope."

"Or anyone else?"

"Not currently, no."

"You wanna fuck me?"

"I thought I was showing you that by…you know…fucking you!"

"No I mean, _right now_. You wanna fuck me?"

"I'm a little sore…" He gets on his knees in front of her.

"S'okay baby…Puck'll kiss it and make it better."

* * *

"Are you jerking off?"

Yes he is. He's sitting at the kitchen table with his hand in his boxers.

"Babe, you're standing in my kitchen with thigh highs and a garter belt on and you won't let me touch you!"

She bends over to open the oven and he groans behind her. Pumping his fist faster and harder around his cock.

"I said you couldn't touch me yet. _Yet!_"

"Bend over again." His voice is husky and low and very demanding.

She grabs the baking sheet from the counter with the globs of cookie dough on it and stands in front of the oven. She spreads her legs wide and bends over slowly to slide the tray into the oven before closing it.

"I'm gonna fuck you on this fucking table." He grits out as he slumps down further in his chair, hand slowing around his cock.

"I have to clean up first!"

"Lose the panties Fabray…Puck junior's too dry."

"Maybe you should get him some lotion…" She smiles slyly at him and pulls her underwear down slowly and kicks them at him. The look on his face makes her giggle. Her giggling makes him launch himself from his seat as she hops up onto the table.

He's between her legs in seconds, laying her down and spreading her legs wide open. "That's not what he wants." He tells her as he pushes inside her.

* * *

She's riding him on the living room floor when he grabs her hands and brings them to his neck.

"Choke me."

"What! No!"

He flips them over and brings his hands to her neck. She quickly slaps them away.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm not gonna hurt you, just trust me." He starts to move inside her again as he kisses her neck.

"I get nervous when you say that."

"Relax, baby." He sucks one of her nipples into his mouth. He slowly brings one of his hands to her neck. He runs his fingertips from her chin to her clavicle while he slides slowly in and out of her.

She swallows thickly, closes her eyes and arches into him, rolling her head back, exposing her throat to him. "Okay." She breathes.

"Good girl." He tells her as he wraps his hands around her throat and slams into her over and over again. She opens her eyes and they are as wide as saucers. He pulls his hands away and slows his hips. "You okay?" he asks worriedly.

She grabs his hands and puts them back to her neck. "Yes! Don't stop!"

He smirks at her and continues to fuck her until she comes apart around him.

"Holy shit!" She laughs.

"Good?"

She rolls them over so that she's straddling him. "Your turn."

He grabs her hips to move her off of him. "Water first. Then you can choke the shit out of me…which I'm sure you'll hate." He smiles at her knowingly.

"Hurry up!" She tells his retreating (perfect) form. "This is going to be so much fun." She says to herself.

* * *

"Oh please Miss Perfect! We can't all be Quinn fucking Fabray!"

"What does that even mean asshole?"

"You think you're fucking better than everyone else!"

"You're such an asshole! I am better than you, you fucking loser!"

"Loser? Who got themselves knocked up at 16? That wasn't very _Christian_ of you, _Quinny_!" He knows that name pisses her off…it's what her mother calls her.

"Fuck you! I hate you!" She's shaking with anger.

They're screaming at each other and neither of them really knows how or why it started. He doesn't mind the bickering every once in awhile because it's never usually serious, but this makes him feel sick to his stomach (and a little hard).

"FUCK ME?" He asks (yells) sarcastically.

"DID I STUTTER, DUMBASS?"

He grabs the back of her neck and roughly pulls her face to his. He kisses her hard. His teeth scrape hers and she tries to push him away, but he pulls her tighter to him. He wraps her hair around one of his fists and her breath catches in her throat.

"Fuck me?" He asks her again in a tone that makes her a little nervous (and wet) as he unbuttons his jeans and turns her around to push her down on the bed.

She doesn't say anything, just looks at him over her shoulder and lifts her hips towards him. She's not sure why he gets so turned on when she acts like a crazy bitch but he does, so she does.

"Fuck me, huh? I'm an asshole?" He pulls her dress up over her hips and practically rips her thongs as he pulls them off of her.

"Look at you, little Miss Perfect…spreading her legs for me." He rubs his cock against her core. "Look how wet you get for this _asshole_."

She swallows the lump in her throat and barely chokes out a 'please.'

"What was that? You're begging a _loser_? Please what, _Quinny_?"

"Please…fuck me." She pushes her hips back towards him again. He slaps her ass and she cries out.

"You like this don't you?" He slaps her ass again. "You like getting me all worked up…" he roughly kneads her ass with his hands and slams into her.

"Fuck you!" She snarls at him over her shoulder.

He grabs her hips and pounds into her as hard and as fast as he can. He pulls out of her before she can come and spills himself onto her ass.

"What the hell?"

"_Asshole_, remember?" He smirks at her.

She kicks him in the chest as she rolls onto her back. She decides to 'take matters into her own hands' which totally gets him hard again.

"Come here baby…" He pulls at her legs.

She kicks him away and gets up. She reaches into the top of his closet.

"Yeah…get the handcuffs." He tells her as he strokes himself.

She finds the magazine she was looking for and tosses it to him. "Have fun, asshole."

* * *

"Why do we have to go to this thing?" He whines while she brushes her teeth.

She spits into the sink. "_Because_ I told Mercedes that I would go."

"What does that have to do with me?" He throws his arms up.

She turns to look at him. "I told her you would go too."

"I don't give a shit about Mercedes' birthday!"

"Well I do! So get over it."

He stomps out of the bathroom and throws himself face first onto the bed. "You suck!" He yells into his pillow.

She leans in the doorway. "If you go and behave like a good little boy, we can do anything you want when we get home."

He turns his head to face her. "_Anything _I want?"

"Anything."

"Fabray, you are so on." His face lights up.

"Within reason of course…"

He points at her. "No no no. You said _anything._"

She rolls her eyes. "Fine, but I want _perfect _behavior!"

"Yes ma'am." He winks at her. "We are gonna get _grimy_...I mean fuckin _filthy_."

"Yeah yeah, just please find a new shirt…preferably a button-down, her parents are going to be there."

"What's wrong with this?" He looks down at his shirt.

"You're serious?" She asks incredulously and he shrugs. "It says 'Fucking Classy' and it has _no sleeves_!"

He sighs. "Fine! But I better get road head on the way there for this!" He pulls the shirt over his head. She has to look away so she doesn't throw him down then and there. "AND I get to play with your ass when we get home!"

She's already walking out of the room.

**Feedback is like getting it from behind from Mark Salling**.


	10. Fluff with Puck and Quinn

**Chap 10-Fluff with Puck and Quinn**

**This one's kind of short…sorry. Also, I didn't read it over as much as I normally do so if you see any mistakes please let me know!**

**

* * *

**

He's walking past Miss Pillsbury's office and sees a rather large bouquet on her desk. He notices a couple of those flowers that Quinn always points out…the ones whose name reminds him of baby food (Gerber Daisies).

He quickly looks around to see if anyone is paying attention to him and slips inside her office as quickly as possible.

He plucks all of the baby food flowers out of the bouquet and shoves them into his backpack and leaves.

He tosses them into the top of her locker.

When she opens her locker and sees a bunch of green stems she has no idea what's going on.

She pulls them out and finds that they are wet. When she sees that they are her favorite flowers she smiles brightly as she brings the flowers to her nose. She knows they're from him. She also knows that he stole them. She briefly admired the bouquet on Miss Pillsbury's desk and spotted the daisies immediately.

She'll chastise him later, but for now she'll just enjoy.

* * *

He never makes a decision without considering her first.

When the fuck did he become this guy? It's like he's fucking married.

He checks with her first before making plans with the guys, he learns to play her favorite songs on his guitar, he goes to see the movies she wants to see, he sits through re-runs of _Friends_ (he even laughs at Chandler), he's tasted Tofu and sushi, he holds her purse when asked, he's hung out with her and Kurt…he's totally pussy-whipped.

Thing is? He's so fucking okay with it that it scares him.

* * *

Anna asks him if he's going to marry Quinn.

"What? Why would you ask that?"

"Because you love her, duh."

"So? Doesn't mean I'm gonna marry her. I'm 17!" Yes, he realizes that at 17 he's already had a baby, but come on, _marriage?_

"That means she's going to marry someone else."

He turns back to the TV and tries his hardest to ignore her.

"She could marry Mike."

He rolls his eyes. "She's not gonna marry Mike Chang."

"You don't know that! She could marry anyone and he's really cute."

"Do you ever shut up?"

"I'm serious Noah! If you don't marry her, then one day she's gonna leave us…"

He doesn't pay attention to much of what she says after that. He's too busy trying to concentrate on his breathing. He can feel the start of a panic attack coming on. It's been years since he's had to deal with one of these, but leave it to Quinn to resurrect these feelings.

* * *

She's sitting Indian-style on the bed with her laptop in front of her.

"QUINN!" He yells from somewhere downstairs.

"UP HERE!" She answers.

She hears him climb the stairs and sees him stop in the doorway from her periphery. He doesn't say anything, just stares.

"What's up?" She asks without looking away from the screen.

He can tell she's concentrating on something; she's playing with her lips. He has to take a moment and drink her in. She's wearing one of his wife-beaters and a pair of his boxers. Her hair is pulled back into a messy bun with a few shorter wisps of hair framing her face.

"You're so goddamn gorgeous." He says earnestly.

She smiles up at him and then ducks her head.

"I mean it." He walks into the room and sits behind her on the bed. He wraps his arms around her stomach and rests his chin on her shoulder. "Don't leave." He says in a surprisingly (for him) vulnerable voice.

She rests her arms over his and leans back into him. "Did Anna get to you too?"

"At least make me hate you before you marry someone else." He says while his face is buried in her neck.

"Marriage is for suckers." She tells him in her best 'Puck voice.'

* * *

"Remember how much I used to hit on you?" he asks her.

They're lying in bed. His head resting on her stomach, looking up at her.

"Yes! You used to do it right in front of Finn!" She giggles. "You still do."

He smiles wistfully at her. "I never wanted something so bad in my life."

"So you figured knocking me up would keep me around?"

He laughs a little and kisses her stomach. "Worked didn't it?"

She runs her fingertips over the back of his neck and he dips his tongue into her belly button. "I guess it did."

* * *

Her mother shows up at his house one day after school. They are sitting at the kitchen table with Anna when she knocks on the door. He ushers Anna upstairs after quietly telling Quinn he'll 'help her hide the body if it comes to that' and leaves Quinn and her mother in the kitchen.

He and Anna try their hardest to hear what's being said, but they are both speaking quietly. He figures that's a good thing until Anna wonders aloud if Quinn will go home now. Now he's hoping they start screaming at each other.

When he hears her mother leave he tells Anna to stay upstairs while he checks on Quinn. He finds her leaning with her back to the door. She looks up at him and smiles a watery smile as he makes his way over to her. She wraps her arms around him and he asks if she wants to talk about it. She shakes her head no and he doesn't push her.

She spends the rest of the day in a funk, but doesn't leave his side. They make her favorite dinner and watch her favorite movie. They go to bed a little earlier than usual and she cries quietly in his arms.

"She told me it's time to come home." His heart starts racing and suddenly there's not enough air in the room to fill his lungs. "She says people are starting to look at her funny in church and ask her questions at the club." He kisses the top of her head. "She was drunk."

He tells her he's sorry because he has no idea what else to say. He feels helpless in situations like this. "Are you gonna go home?" He holds his breath waiting for her answer.

"I told her that her house isn't home to me anymore and I could never feel comfortable there again." He smiles and feels his lungs fill. "And then I asked her to please leave, but I told her that I would call her…all she did was nod and leave…she didn't even hug me or cry or tell me that she loves me…"

"She does." He assures her. "How could she not?"

She starts crying into his chest again until she falls asleep. He has a harder time turning his brain off. He's too busy planning what they are going to do the following day to take her mind off of what happened today.

* * *

He has to perform a duet with Santana for Glee Club. She is _not happy_ about it.

She hates the looks and the touches they have to share. Santana loves to throw her triumphant little smirks while he mouths 'I love you' to her. Well actually he's mouthing 'olive juice' because that's what he says to her while they are in school as opposed to saying 'I love you.' It looks the same.

He thinks he's being cute when he yells to her, 'Hey Q! Olive Juice!' from the other side of the cafeteria or gymnasium or hallway.

Okay so he kind of _is_ cute and it never fails to make her turn red and giggle to herself as people stare at him like he's lost his mind. She wonders how people can still be shocked by him.

* * *

They're on their morning jog when he tells her that he doesn't want this to end.

She tells him it has to because she's sweating like a pig.

"I don't mean the run."

"I know what you meant…stop being such a girl."

"I mean it." He stops her by grabbing her arm and sees she wasn't lying, she is sweating a lot. Is it strange that turns him on? He stares at her while she evens her breathing. "Even if you go back to your parent's house."

"Do you want me to go back?"

"What? No! Of course not."

"Well you bring it up quite a lot. Does your mom want me out?"

"No! She loves you. Just…promise me you'll tell me if you're considering it."

"Puck, I promise I'm not even considering it."

"Good."

"Can we go home now? I need a shower."

"Me too." He waggles his eyebrows at her.

"No. Your mom's home."

"I love you." He offers.

"The answer is still no."

"And?"

"_And_ I love you too…sometimes." She winks at him.

* * *

She had one too many drinks at Brittany's house and he decides it's time to leave. They're driving home when she tells him to pull over.

"What's wrong? It's pouring out."

"I don't feel so good." She pulls the door open before he's come to a complete stop. She hops out and he jumps out after her.

She sits on his boots while he stands behind her, leaning against his truck. He does his best to hold his jacket over the two of them so they don't get too wet.

"You okay?" He asks.

She throws up again in response.

"No more Budweiser for you, Princess."

She wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and spits a couple of more times before he helps her up.

"Okay now?" He asks.

She smiles sheepishly before nodding. He kisses her and she pushes him away. "I just threw up!"

"Don't care." He tells her before kissing her again. She smiles against his lips before deepening the kiss. He walks her to the passenger side door and follows her inside the truck, lying on top of her. "You sure you feel better?"

She pulls her shirt off and pulls him back down to her. "_Much_ better now."

* * *

Guitar picks are kind of their thing…

She's always giving him new ones, even though he doesn't really use them, he likes collecting them.

He was looking at picks online and stumbled upon one that said 'Mind Your P's and Q's.' He guessed it was a band name.

Anyway, he bought it and brought it to a local jewelry store and had them put it on a bracelet for her. He would've gotten a necklace, but she never takes that damn cross off.

She never takes the bracelet off either.

**What did you think? **

**I'm almost at 100 reviews! i've never had that many before :)! yay! thanks guys, you've made my day!  
**


	11. Puck and Quinnand Anna

**Puck and Quinn…and Anna**

**Thank you for all of the reviews and ideas, you guys ftw! Feedback makes me so happy…and motivates me.**

**Sorry this is short.**

**

* * *

**

"Can I ask a question?" Anna turns to Quinn and Puck.

"You just did." Puck responds at the same time Quinn tells her, "It's _may I._"

Anna rolls her eyes. "Whatever…why are we here?"

"Because Quinn feels like a _bad girl_." He smirks and winks at Quinn.

"_Because_ I used to attend church every Sunday, but I haven't been in awhile and I wanted to come." Quinn smiles.

"Yeah, but why are _we _here?" Anna motions between herself and her brother.

"Because I didn't want to come alone."

Anna turns to her brother. "You are _so_ whipped." He rolls his eyes and mutters 'tell me about it.'

"Shhh." Quinn scolds them.

Puck makes a face at Quinn and Anna bursts out laughing. Everyone around them starts looking at them and Quinn smiles nervously.

When it's time to stand and sing Puck and Anna stay seated until Quinn hits him so he reluctantly stands and yanks Anna out of her seat. "I don't know the songs." Puck whispers to Quinn.

"Just…pretend" She whispers back.

When the singing is over they sit back down and then it's time to kneel.

Quinn is kneeling and Anna follows suit. "I like your church!" Anna whispers excitedly which makes Quinn and a few people in front of them smile.

Quinn glares over her shoulder at Puck who is sitting (not kneeling) with his arms crossed and looking around at the big colorful windows. He realizes Quinn is shooting daggers at him and he simply tells her 'no way.'

She tugs on his knee and he leans forward and whispers, "I don't kneel unless it's for pussy." And then leans back into the pew. She sees the older man in front of her chuckle a little and she can just _feel_ Puck's smirk behind her.

They are on their way to the car and Puck tells Quinn 'never again.'

"Oh, it wasn't that bad!" She slaps his arm.

"Those people are fucking whacky! What was with all the hand shaking and 'peace be with you' crap?" He shivers. "Creepy."

"I wanna go again next week!" Anna jumps in the car excitedly. Quinn gives him a smug smirk.

"Mom would have a fit. I don't even think we should tell her we came here today."

Anna considers this and turns to Quinn. "It's true…we love you Q, but you're still a goy." Quinn's eyes widen.

Puck smacks the back of Anna's head. "Shut the hell up."

* * *

"I really don't think I should be watching this show." Anna says as she stares at the screen.

"Why? Are you scared?" Puck teases.

"No! Shut up!" She punches his leg. "There's a lot of…naked people."

Quinn comes down the stairs and Puck can't change the channel quickly enough.

"You're letting her watch True Blood again?"

"No." She quirks an eyebrow at him. "Only a little."

"I told him I shouldn't be watching it!" Anna tells Quinn.

Puck turns to Anna. "What did I tell you about tattletales?"

"They're punks that get their asses kicked." Anna recites monotonously.

"You should be in bed." Quinn tells Anna. "You know better."

"Noah said I could stay up."

He avoids Quinn's stare.

"_Noah_ should know better as well. Sorry sweetie you have school tomorrow." Quinn smiles apologetically. "I'll walk you up." She holds her hand out for Anna to take.

Puck turns the TV off and walks up behind them. He tells his sister good night and that he loves her before he heads to his (their) room and can hear Anna and Quinn in the next room giggling about something and then he hears them exchange 'I love you's.' He strips down to his boxers and climbs into bed.

Quinn walks back into the room and starts to get ready for bed herself.

"Why do I always have to be the bad guy?" She asks him as she climbs into bed beside him.

He smiles at her.

"What?" She smiles back.

"Whenever you decide to do it for real…you're gonna be an awesome mom."

* * *

"I don't wanna go to school!" Anna slams her bedroom door in Myra's face.

Puck and Quinn are in the kitchen and look at each other questioningly. They can hear Myra upstairs trying to get Anna to come out of her room.

"Is she still having problems with that girl?" Puck asks Quinn.

"What girl? She didn't say anything to me."

"Some girl keeps picking on her." He tells her. "Calls her 'jewface' and shit."

"Are you kidding me? I'll kill her." Quinn says seriously.

He chuckles a little bit. "I told her how to handle her."

Myra joins them in the kitchen. "You know she'll listen to you." She looks at her son pleadingly. "I need to get some sleep; I have to be back at the hospital in a few hours."

"I'll get her." He kisses his mothers cheek and mutters a 'love you.'

"Bye sweetie. Thank you for helping her with that project last night." Myra kisses Quinn's cheek and heads for her bedroom.

Puck and Quinn eventually get Anna out to the truck and when they pull up in front of her school Anna very reluctantly hops out. Quinn tells Puck to wait a moment before pulling away. She watches as Anna eyes a red-headed girl warily.

"We have to go." Puck says motioning to the clock on the dashboard.

"Just a sec." She holds her finger up without turning away from the scene playing out in front of her.

"What are you looking at?" He asks and she ignores him.

Quinn sees the red-headed girl clearly taunting Anna, which Anna tries to ignore, but Quinn can tell she's holding back tears and the red head and her friends are laughing.

"I'll be right back." She tells Puck as she launches herself from the truck.

He watches as she strides toward the red-head, hand on hip. He's seen that look before…that's the 'you don't fuck with Quinn Fabray and you will rue the day you ever tried' look.

Shit.

He hops out of the truck and hurries over to them as he sees one of the teachers heading in their direction. She's definitely creating _a bit_ of a scene. Little kids eat this shit up, she's drawing a mini-crowd.

Quinn's leaning over and pointing in the girl's face. He's too far away to hear what she's saying, but…is that little girl _crying_?

He's jogging over to them now. The teacher looks upset and is fast approaching them. Thank God he's faster.

"…and don't ever let me catch you so much as _breathing_ in her direction again, do you understand me you little-"

"Quinn!" He shouts warningly to make her stop. She snaps her mouth shut, but glares at the younger girl. He grabs Quinn by the elbow as she points to her own eyes and then the girls as if to say 'I'm watching you.'

He waves and smiles at the teacher as he pushes Quinn inside the truck.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"That little bitch…" She mutters.

"Jesus Quinn, she's a little kid…save that shit for Berry."

"I do not talk to Rachel like that!" She snaps. "…anymore." She adds.

"Okay." He says cautiously as he pulls away.

"I'll be _walking_ _inside_ to pick Anna up and drop her off from now on." She declares.

"Like hell you will."

She snaps her head to glare at him. "Oh yeah? Try and stop me."

He raises his eyebrows. He forgot how…badass…she could be.

"It is seriously wrong how bad I wanna fuck you right now."

* * *

"Anna has a boyfriend."

He jerks his head up to look at Quinn who is searching the refrigerator. "The fuck she does."

"It's true. But I'm not supposed to tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because she doesn't want you to know…can't imagine why." She says sarcastically.

He shrugs and turns his attention back to the sports section. "Where does he live?"

She pours herself a bowl of cereal. "Why?"

"No reason…just…curious."

Bullshit.

"I have no idea where he lives. What kind of a question is that?"

"You don't know? Who is this punk? What's the little perv's name?"

She watches him with amusement; he can't stop fidgeting in his chair. "James and he's not a perv, he's a little boy."

"_James_? What kind of a dumbass name is _James_? Sounds like a tool to me."

She quirks an eyebrow at him, but he's not paying attention to her, he's still 'reading' the newspaper.

"James." He scoffs and she can't help but smile a little. "What's his last name?"

"I don't know."

"Well, is there anything you _do _know for Christ sake? How old is he?"

"He's a year older than her and she really likes him, so could you please cool it…"

His nostrils flare and she can see his jaw flex. "He's _older_? Does my mom know about him?"

"Yup." She pops the 'p.'

"And she's okay with this Rico Suave motherfucker tryin' to corrupt my little sister? I'll rip his little prick off!"

"This is not _cooling it_." She points out.

"Just find out where he lives for me."

"Yeah, I'm not gonna do that."

"Quinn! Are you kidding me? He could be some weirdo freak that wants to peel her skin off and wear it!"

She slowly looks up at him from her cereal bowl. "I don't…I can't even…what the hell is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me is that 'young, dumb and full of come' is groping my sister!"

She stares at him wide-eyed and has no idea in the world what to say to him. _Is he serious with this shit? _She purses her lips. "Ya know, I'm guessing this is why Anna didn't want me to tell you."

* * *

They're at the movies…Puck, Quinn, Anna and 'Pervy Little Shitstain' (James). Puck hasn't removed the scowl from his face or stopped staring at _Pervy_ since they picked him up.

Puck and Quinn are seated directly behind Anna and James. Puck doesn't look at the screen once.

"Will you relax and watch the damn movie." She whispers.

"I'm fine." He grunts back.

James tries to hold Anna's hand and Puck kicks the back of his chair. Anna shoots him a death glare while Quinn chastises him and poor James is afraid to breathe.

Anna rests her head on James' shoulder and Puck nudges Quinn. "Do something." He motions to his sister.

"No. Stop being an asshole."

Puck is bouncing his knee and chewing his straw.

Quinn puts her hand on his knee and her head on his shoulder. "I think it's cute."

He glares down at her head before rolling his eyes. "You would."

She turns her head and kisses his neck softly. "Behave." She whispers.

He smirks. "What if I don't?"

She nips his ear gently before licking it. "I'll have to punish you."

He kicks the seat in front of him again and looks at her innocently. "Oops." He says before kissing her. He hears Pervy mutter a 'gross' and figures the kid might not be _all bad_.

Anna tells him 'they do this all the time' before sliding her hand in his.

* * *

**Please, let me know what you think…**


	12. More Saturdays with Puck and Quinn

**Some more Saturdays with Puck and Quinn**

**

* * *

**

He comes home from picking up lunch to find a mess of blonde hair in his bed.

_Wait…that's a lot of limbs_.

And now he can't breathe.

"Holy shit." They're topless. And kissing. And _touching_.

Quinn giggles. "Hey." She says as Brittany kisses down her neck. "I invited a friend over…I hope you don't mind." Brittany closes her mouth over Quinn's lace-covered nipple which makes Quinn arch into her and moan.

"Am I awake?" He asks and both girls giggle. "Fuck me…" He breathes.

"Come here." Brittany commands.

He spends the afternoon fulfilling one of his fantasies.

He got his dick sucked by two girls at the same time…_the same time. _He watched his cock disappear into Quinn's mouth and then Brittany's and then Quinn's…he came way too quickly…the first time.

He gets his head between Brittany's legs because Quinn tells him to 'taste her' and he's instantly hard again. He finds it very hard to concentrate on making Brittany come because Quinn is sitting on her face and the sight of that alone has turned his brain to mush.

His mouth falls away from Brittany completely because he's distracted by their moaning and Brittany's sucking sounds…_holy fuck Quinn is dripping wet…_until Brittany whines 'Puck' and rolls her hips towards his mouth.

He eventually gets to fuck his girl from behind while she licks Brittany's pussy. He _finally_ got tell one girl to make another girl come. He totally got to say things like, 'lick her pussy' and 'she likes it if you…'

But of course he has to fuck with them a little and he slams his hips into Quinn hard enough to knock her mouth away from Brittany. He loves the way Quinn curses at him for it. And the look on Brittany's face…too good.

He's pretty sure he can die now.

He wakes up with a start. He's sweating and hard as hell. He looks over at Quinn and she's awake and staring at him. "Nice dream?"

"More like a memory." He tells her as he pulls her closer and grinds himself into her.

"Brittany?" She guesses. She's completely okay with it because Brittany seemed more into her than him.

"And you…that really happened didn't it?"

"Yes it did." She hikes her leg higher up on his hip.

"I fucking love you."

* * *

She's sitting on the edge of the bed and he's kneeling on the floor between her legs. He places the pint of vanilla ice cream on the floor next to him and taps her clit a couple of times with the back of his spoon, making her jump and giggle.

He takes a big spoon full of the ice cream and places the dollop right above her clit. She tilts her hips down so the ice cream slides down her slit and he quickly licks it clean.

"Mmmm…feels so good…your mouth feels so hot."

He repeats this action until she's begging for him to make her come.

He sucks her clit into his mouth and pushes two fingers inside of her until she comes hard around his fingers.

She drips the ice cream on his chest and stomach and licks every drop clean before moving to his thighs.

"You are such a fucking tease." He whines. "Suck me." He tells her as he grabs the back of her head and thrusts his hips towards her.

She eventually takes him into her mouth and it's not long before she's swallowing him.

"Fuck baby…we need to shower."

* * *

They're at Rachel's for an end of the year pool party and Quinn offers to go grab some more ice from the freezer in the garage. Puck follows her (obvi).

He tells her to be quiet and lifts her onto the hood of Rachel's new car. Her legs are wrapped around him and he's buried inside of her before she can really put any effort into denying him.

Plus, _fuck Rachel's new car._

Of course Finn walks in on them.

Puck stops moving inside her and drops her legs. Quinn tries pushing him away, but he's not having it.

"Oh my…oh my God." Finn squeezes his eyes shut and does this weird pivot thing before tripping over a milk crate and falling over, landing next to them.

"Taking notes Hudson?" Puck asks at the same time Quinn asks, "Are you okay?"

"I'm so…I'm sorry." He says before he gets up and stumbles out.

She tries to move away from him. "Where do you think you're going? We're not done here." He wraps her legs around his waist again and hammers into her.

* * *

"Sir and Ma'am?" She asks him as they make their way over to the food table in Mercedes' back yard.

"You told me I had to _behave_." He shrugs. "Let's just get this over with so I can get you home and spread you open…I've got _plans._" His cheeks are starting to ache and quiver he's smiling so much.

"You're laying it on a little thick don't you think?" She smiles brightly at one of Mercedes' aunts. At least, she thinks it's her aunt…could be her cousin. She's met way too many people today; Mercedes has a very large family.

"Me? Your face looks like it's gonna split in half." He nods to Artie. "Is her entire fucking family here?" He mutters while forcing the fakest smile she's ever seen.

She smiles and waves to Tina and Artie who both start to make their way over to Puck and Quinn who are standing as far away from the majority of the crowd as possible. "It would appear that way…could you please stop smiling like a freakin' lunatic, you look like you want to skin their cat."

Tina and Artie are stopped by Mercedes' mom.

"Oh please, and you think that homecoming queen smile of yours is fooling anyone? Not a chance, princess."

"I didn't realize all of these people would be here. Geez, it's just a birthday…is that the Mayor?"

He is the picture of innocence standing beside her with his hands clasped behind his back and his head slightly bowed. "Seriously, I didn't think you had it in you to be this sweet and…well-behaved." She tells him. He had a conversation about _golf_ with Mercedes' dad and uncle for ten minutes. She doesn't think he's ever even played golf.

He leans down so his lips are brushing her ear and places his hand on the small of her back. "Enjoy it now baby, because what I'm going to do to you later will be _anything_ but sweet." Her smile falters a little and she tries to push him away, but he grabs her hand and holds it to his chest. She takes a sip of her water because her mouth is suddenly dry. "I can't stop thinking about the way you were moaning earlier…when I put my finger in your ass when you were riding me." Her eyes go wide and she discreetly elbows him in the ribs, but he doesn't shut up. She takes another long drink of her water. "A little lube is all I'll need to slide right in…it'll be _so tight_ at first, but you'll fucking _love it_." He moves his hand to her ass and gives it a quick squeeze.

She chokes on her water and starts coughing and gasping for air. He takes the water from her hand and sets it on the closest table. "Oh my goodness _sweetie_, are you alright?" He says loudly as he rubs her back and sits her down on one of the chairs. She's beat red and glaring at him. "Take another sip to wash it down."

Artie and Tina have finally made their way over to them and are both looking at Quinn concerned. "What happened?" They ask.

Puck is kneeling in front of her. He turns to Tina and Artie. "Water must've gone down the wrong pipe."

"I'm fine." She bites out.

"Good. You scared me! Don't do that to me, baby!" Now Tina and Artie are looking at Puck as if he's grown an extra head.

"I think we're going to grab some food." Artie tells them. "We'll be right back."

He's still on his knees in front of her. He runs his thumb over her bottom lip and tugs at it a little bit. "Don't be nervous baby; I'll be gentle…at first."

* * *

Puck's sitting on the bed with his wrists handcuffed behind his back.

"These fucking things hurt! Get 'em off!"

"I told you I wasn't just 'being a girl'…they hurt!"

"Your wrists are smaller." He points out. "They can't hurt you _that_ bad."

"Well, they do! Why didn't you just get the ones with the fur?"

"Because I don't plan using them on Kurt."

"What does that even mean?"

"Seriously take these fucking things off of me." He stands and turns his back to her.

"Nah."

"Ha. Ha. Quinn, very funny."

"I think so." She says over her shoulder as she exits the room.

"Quinn…Quinn!"

* * *

He wakes up before she does. He decides to wake her up _his way_.

He pulls the top of her tank top down and sucks one of her nipples into his mouth. She makes a cute little noise and arches into him, but doesn't wake up. She really is a heavy sleeper.

He smiles before moving on to her other nipple and slides her (his) boxers down her hip a little. She makes an 'mmmm' sound, but still doesn't open her eyes.

He softly kisses his way down her stomach and she sleepily swats him away. He places a chaste kiss on her clit and backs away to watch as she rolls her hips. He leans in again and licks her from opening to clit.

She rolls her hips again. "Ohh Mike that feels so good."

He jerks away from her and she starts cracking up. "_Mike?_"

"You are way too easy…" She can't stop laughing at the look on his face.

"You think that's funny? That's not fucking funny!"

"Relax, I was awake the whole time…I was just messing with you…come here." She pulls him towards her and rolls him over so she's straddling him.

He's trying his hardest not to respond to her, but Puck Junior is a _fucking trader_.

Once she has him balls deep in her mouth he grabs the back of her head. "Fuck yeah, San…swallow that cock."

She can't help the laughter that escapes her as she lets him slide out of her mouth. He starts laughing at her and slaps her mouth with his dick.

They are so fucked up.

* * *

"I'm not doing that."

"Come on baby…" He kisses her shoulder.

"No. No way. That's disgusting."

"Come on! I jerk off thinking about that all the time!"

"You think about _me_ when you jerk off?"

"Sometimes...are you gonna do it or not?"

"Not even a little bit."

He sighs. "Fine. Bend over."

* * *

They have been at each others throats all day. Everything stopped when she said that maybe she should just leave. He felt like the air was sucked from his lungs. When she realized what was happening, that he was having a panic attack, she apologized immediately and he grabbed a hold of her and didn't let go until he could breathe again. He apologizes over and over again until she asks him to please stop. She's pretty sure he started the fight anyway…and she was the one that was name-calling.

Later, he enters her slowly and kisses her slower.

"I love you." He murmurs against her lips. She kisses him harder.

"I love you too." His eyes don't leave hers until he slips out of her.

She's not sure how the fighting started, but she loves how it ends.

He watches her while she's sleeping. He does that a lot, but he'd never tell her. Sometimes he thinks it's just not fair how beautiful she is, it fucking hurts him to look at her like this…peaceful, in his bed, wrapped around him, because he knows it can't last forever.

And now he can't breathe again.

* * *

**Feedback please?**

**And I'm loving the ideas you guys are giving me! **


	13. Puck, Quinn and Co

**Puck and Quinn and their…friends?**

**

* * *

**

Kurt strolls up to her in the hallway. "Here. Lover boy told me to give you this." He hands her a black notebook. "Nice of you to give him your math notes. Do you do his homework too?"

"No. These are his notes."

Kurt looks confused. "Are you correcting them?"

She laughs. "No. I'm terrible at math and I take horrible notes because I don't understand any of it."

"_You _copy _his_ notes?"

"Yeah and then he tries to help me understand them. What's the big deal?"

"He…what?"

She laughs again at the expression on Kurt's face. "He's more than just a pretty face, you know…just don't tell him I said so." She winks at him.

"Please don't do that. You're an awkward winker, I feel dirty and embarrassed for you." He tells her and she laughs as she opens the notebook. She sees the little drawing Puck did of her giving him head accompanied by a sweet little note.

_Q-_

_I want road head for this._

"Oh for the love of…my poor retinas." Kurt must have been looking over her shoulder. "I will never understand what you see in him." He sighs.

"Then it's a good thing you don't have to."

"He does make you do _that _an awful lot though." He points to her smiling face.

She gives him a very exaggerated wink.

"Oh thank you. Now I need another shower." He cringes.

"Need a partner?" Puck asks from behind him. He loves fucking with Kurt.

Kurt turns to look at him over his shoulder and Puck winks at him. "See? This is a person who can wink and not look like he has turrets syndrome." He points out to Quinn. "Wait. Why are you here? I thought you had class on the opposite side of the school…that's why I had to deliver your notebook."

"Couldn't stay away." He says as he backs Quinn into the lockers. She giggles and tells him 'not at school.'

Kurt looks to the ceiling. "And now I've thrown up in my mouth." He says before walking away from them.

* * *

Rachel approaches him on the bleachers and he quickly looks around to see if anyone is watching them.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" He doesn't hate Rachel, but she's not exactly his _favorite_ person either. She's always doing this…asking him questions or telling him stupid-ass stories about Finn.

So, he humors her. So what? He's got a soft spot for her. _Not like that!_ She's his ex-best friend/sort of friend's kind of girlfriend. Whatever. _It's complicated._ And believe it or not, Quinn's okay with his pseudo-friendship with Rachel…she says it 'humbles him' whatever that means.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Do you love her?"

"Yup." He's a lot of things, but a liar is not one of them.

Rachel looks a little surprised he answered her so quickly and…easily. "That's-"

"Why?" He cuts her off. He knows there's a reason she's asking, but he can't imagine what it is.

"She…I guess…"

"You don't want back on _this_ do you?" He motions to himself. He's not offering, he's just teasing her because it's _so easy_ to get her flustered.

"Of course not! I just…I'm happy for you." She smiles. "You deserve it. You both do."

"Thanks…I guess."

"How do you know? That you love her?"

He considers this for a moment…he's never actually thought about _why_ he loves her.

"I dunno. Just do." He shrugs.

"There isn't like a moment when it _clicks_, or something?"

He laughs at her. What the hell made her think _he_ was the right one to ask about this? She must be wondering if she _really_ loves Finn or vice versa.

"Uhhh…I don't think so, not that I remember…" He hesitates before deciding that it's probably okay to open up to Berry, she's never given him a reason not to trust her. Besides the whole blabbing about him being the real father of Quinn's baby, but he's honestly glad she did that.

"She uh…she gets me." He looks away from her. "As lame as it sounds, she's kind of my best friend. She lives with me and…I don't wanna kill her."

"So, you love her because you don't want to kill her?"

"No, that's not…she's like, my family or some shit…I can't explain it. I just…" _Fuck it._ Here goes. "I _know her_, ya know? And she…she knows me, all about me, like _everything _and she still…she doesn't…" He sighs. "Sometimes I fucking _hate_ myself, I hate things I've done or said, but she doesn't. I'm fucking _lucky._ No one else knows how to put up with me…besides my mom and sister of course, but they have to. She doesn't, but she does."

He looks at Rachel who is staring at him wide-eyed. She smiles at him. "And I'm…_we're_ comfortable, in like a really good way…" He looks down at his hands and he can't believe that he's actually saying all of this. "I'm scared. I'm not afraid of like, anything, but I'm so fucking scared I'm going to lose her." He says quietly. "That's how I know."

When he looks back up at Rachel her eyes are filled with unshed tears. "Jesus Christ Berry." He rolls his eyes."You're such a girl."

"That was…" She chokes out. "That was the sweetest thing I've ever heard you say!" He glares at her and she holds her hands up. "I won't tell anyone!" He looks away from her again and clears his throat.

"Thanks." He mutters.

"Have you told her all of that?"

"Nope." He smiles to himself.

"But you do tell her that you love her?"

"Yup."

"I think you should tell her what you just told me…I know you tell her that you love her, but that was…"

"She knows, Berry…or she wouldn't say it back."

* * *

She opens her locker and finds an envelope with 'Quinn and Puck' written on it. She opens it and finds an invitation to Brittany's birthday party.

She smiles to herself and tucks it into her bag. She'll probably keep the envelope.

* * *

Kurt passes him in the hallway. "Noah Puckerman, we talked about the bird shirts."

Puck looks down at his shirt and then back up at Kurt. "I like 'em."

"They are God awful."

"Yeah? Well your face looks fat!"

Kurt's shocked and horrified look is enough to put a bounce back in his step as he strides away.

* * *

Santana slides up to him at his locker. "My parents are going away this weekend."

"You havin' a party?"

She scrunches her nose up. "No. You're coming over." She states matter-of-factly.

Quinn strides up to them with her hand on her hip and _that_ _look_ in her eyes, staring at Santana. Santana crosses her arms over her chest and meets Quinn's stare. He glances between the two girls with a nervous look in his eyes. "I gotta get to class…see ya baby." He kisses Quinn's forehead and whispers 'behave' as he moves past her and slaps her ass.

Quinn gives Santana a _very _smug smile and walks away.

Santana chuckles to herself and sends Puck a quick text.

_Satan: mazel tov! u finally grew a vagina_

_

* * *

_

Mercedes sits next to them during Glee practice.

"My dad said you seem like a very nice boy."

Quinn laughs and Mercedes joins her. "Hey! What's so damn funny?" He asks.

"Oh if he only your dad knew…"Quinn shakes her head.

"Screw you! I'm a fucking sweetheart!" Quinn and Mercedes look at each other and laugh harder.

Finn, who was listening to their exchange, decides to speak up. "Lay off him, you guys."

"Yeah." He pouts.

"Aww…poor _Ducky_." Mercedes teases. Puck's eyes go wide and he stares at the floor as Quinn turns beat red and gives Mercedes a death glare that she doesn't notice because she's too busy laughing her ass off.

Finn's eyebrows shoot up. "Ducky?" He asks Puck.

"That's what Quinn calls him!" Mercedes points to Puck.

The look on Finn's face is _pure joy_. "Awww you're her wittle ducky!" Finn coos.

"Shut the fuck up." Puck grinds out as Quinn tells Mercedes she's never speaking to her again (not seriously).

"Where did that even come from?" Finn asks Puck once he calms himself down a little. Puck rolls his eyes and puckers his lips out to demonstrate how he got the nickname.

"Oh my god!" Finn roars and comes close to falling out of his chair he's laughing so hard.

Puck laughs at him a little. "Dude, it's not _that _funny."

"You look like a duck!" Finn points to Puck. "Do it again!"

Puck looks at Quinn. "Thanks."

She shrugs. "They're your lips."

The next day anytime he sees anyone from Glee, they quack at him. Even fucking _Tina._

He walks into practice and everyone quacks at him (even Schue), except for Quinn who is resting her forehead on her palm, trying to hide behind her hair. He throws his arms up. "Alright alright, it's getting old!" He throws himself into the chair next to Quinn.

"I am so so sorry." Quinn says from beside him.

"They're just jealous." She looks at him questioningly. "Come on! Look at these lips." He closes his eyes and puckers them for her and she can't help it, she kisses him quickly and his eyes shoot open. She never does that at school.

Everyone starts quacking again. Except for Kurt who is gagging and Mr. Schue who tells them to save it for the weekend.

* * *

Tina is waiting for Quinn at her locker when she arrives at school.

"Hey, what's up?" Quinn greets her.

"Artie and I want to know if you guys want to go out with us this weekend. Maybe?"

Quinn's always really liked Tina, even if they don't talk that often. "Sure! I mean, I'd have to run it by Puck, but I'm sure he wouldn't have a problem with it."

"Great! Okay…let me know what he says."

"What who says?" Puck asks as he approaches them.

"You." Quinn informs him. "When I tell you we're hanging out with Tina and Artie this weekend." She smiles.

"We are?"

"Yes."

"But baby, what about all the _baking_ we have to do this weekend?"

She looks at him like he's crazy.

"Baking?" Tina asks.

"Yup. Lots of it." He answers.

Quinn is starting to catch on.

"I'm sure we can find _plenty _of time to _bake _and hang out with Tina and Artie."

Tina looks confused. "We can help you guys…I love to bake! What do you have to bake for?"

Puck's eyebrows shoot up. "That would be one _fucked up_ foursome."

Quinn slaps his arm. "Think first. Then speak. Remember?" She bites out.

Tina's eyebrows knit together. "Foursome?"

"Ignore him. We'd love to hang out. Just let us know what you feel like doing…" She doesn't like the look on Pucks face. She can see the wheels turning in his head…he's got that far away look in his eyes.

He decides to re-join the conversation. He smirks at Tina. "Yeah…you know my mom and sister are never home on Saturdays." He slides his arms around Quinn's waist from behind. He licks his lips and winks at Tina over Quinn's shoulder. "We'd love to have you_ come _over and _bake _with us…Brit likes to _bake_ with us too." Tina's mouth drops open and Quinn elbows him _hard_ in the ribs. He doubles over in pain. "What the hell?" He chokes out.

Quinn smiles brightly. "We'll figure out the specifics later."

"O-okay." Tina stammers and walks away.

She turns around to glare at him. "Are you completely retarded?"

"What? I thought you might wanna try an Asian chick! I was doing you a _favor_!"

She kicks his shin and pushes him away from her before storming off.

* * *

He feels someone tugging on his backpack. He turns to find Kurt looking…nervous.

"No you cannot suck my dick." Puck says dully. "Okay, you can suck my dick, but we have to turn the lights off."

"As tempting as that is…I think I'll pass." Kurt's used to Puck's attempts at being…humorous? "I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but…I need your help."

Puck leans in and lowers his voice and very seriously says. "A little baby oil or lube and it'll slide right in…resistance is normal…just tell him to relax, take a deep breath, unless you're _catching_…not _pitching, _then you'll have to talk to Quinn, I can't help you there." He shrugs.

"I wish…I could go back to a time…when you hadn't said that to me…" Kurt rubs his temple.

"No seriously, its like-"

Kurt holds his hand over Puck's mouth. "Stop!"

Puck sticks his tongue out and Kurt pulls his hand away like he was burned. "What is wrong with you? Are you five?" He pulls his hand sanitizer from his bag and rubs some on his hands before offering it to Puck. "You should swallow some of this…while bathing in it."

"What do you want Hummel? You're boring me and I've got taco meat to defile."

Kurt cocks his head to the side and stares at him.

"Don't ask…what the hell do you need my help with?"

"Nick Pierson."

Puck smirks at the thought of getting to kick someone's ass. "Okay, but it has to be after school…I don't wanna sit through anymore detentions."

"What? No! Do not injure him!"

Realization dawns on Puck. "Ohhh…you _want_ Pierson! I get it now…he's gay?"

"I need you to find that out. If I ask him and he's not he might get offended…so I have a plan…" Kurt spots the object of his affection coming towards them and Puck follows his gaze.

Nick is about to walk by them and Puck sticks his arm out to stop him. "You gay?"

Kurt mutters 'oh dear lord' under his breath and turns beat red, but tries to act normal even though his heart is hammering in his chest.

It's clear that Nick is scared to death of Puck. "Just answer the question. I'm not gonna hurt you."

Nick meets Kurt's eyes and realizes that if Kurt is safe within a few feet of Noah Puckerman then he may be too. Before he gets a chance to answer Puck does it for him. "Yeah, you're gay." He says it with no malice, just fact.

"How would you know?"

"Took too long to answer." He looks over his shoulder at Kurt and winks at him. Kurt covers his eyes with one hand. "This is Kurt. You two have a lot in common." He slaps Nick on the back.

Kurt glares at Puck before saying hi to Nick.

Puck grabs Kurt's shoulder. "Have fun kids…don't do anything I wouldn't do." Puck quickly turns back around. "Wait! I meant-"

"Good bye Puckerman!" Kurt shouts.

* * *

Finn and Puck are sitting in Mr. Schue's office waiting for him. He said he wanted to 'go over a few things' with them.

"So, things are kinda serious with Quinn huh?" Finn asks without looking at Puck.

"Rachel talk to you?" Puck asks nervously.

"About what?"

"Nothing…yeah, I guess it's kinda serious."

Finn nods. "She seems…happy, I guess…right?"

"Uh…sure. I mean she doesn't yell as much as she did when she was pregnant."

"Right. So…that's good." Finn offers.

It's quiet for a moment before Puck decides to break the silence. "Listen, I'm sorry I-"

"Alright guys, sorry I'm late." Mr. Schue says as he enters his office.

* * *

Artie catches up to Puck by his locker. "Did you try to get Tina to have sex with you and Quinn?"

"Uhhh…yeah, but only a little."

Artie blows out a breath and shakes his head. "Not cool, man."

"Yeah, sorry about that…"

"Did you and Quinn have sex with Brittany?"

"Um…no?" Puck can't hide his smile.

"Oh my God dude! That's-"

"Shut the fuck up here comes Quinn."

"Hey guys!" Quinn greets as she joins them.

"Hey baby!" Puck says a little too enthusiastically.

"Hey sweetness, can I give you a ride to class?" Artie says in the smoothest voice he can muster while adjusting his glasses. He's met with some questioning stares. "What? You can hit on mine, but I can't hit on yours?"

Puck laughs and tells Quinn to sit down and enjoy the ride. "Be careful, she has a thing for glasses."

"And suspenders." She smiles at Artie. "You sure Tina won't mind?"

"Of course not." He assures her.

Puck slaps Artie on the back. "Best three minutes of your life." He kisses Quinn on the forehead before heading off in the opposite direction.

Artie drops her off in front of her classroom. "I'll tell you what I told Tina…I don't mind if you have sex with Tina, in fact I encourage it, but please don't let him have sex with her." He nods once and rolls away.

* * *

Mike falls into step with Puck on their way to class. "Ducky?"

"Jealous?"

Mike gives him a half smile and a shoulder shrug. "A little."

* * *

Matt sits next to him at lunch. "You are one lucky dude, Quinn is smokin'…earlier she bent over and-"

"I'll kill you."

Matt looks at him strangely before laughing and slapping him on the shoulder.

Puck gives him the most menacing look he can muster. "Seriously, I'll fucking kill you."

Matt tentatively removes his hand from Pucks shoulder. "Okay man."

Puck's expression goes from psychopath to normal in a heartbeat. "So, we still hittin' the court after school so I can school your ass?"

* * *

**And now I'm going to bore you with some A/N's:**

**Not sure how I felt about this chapter. I seem to really like writing Kurt, but I'm not sure I do it well…**

**For the record, I fully support Mark Salling's bird shirts and bird enthusiasm (obsession ).**

**Thank you so much for the ideas, I'm still working on them.**

**Please tell me what you think, I love hearing from you guys! Thanks for reading!**

**Could anyone recommend any other P/Q fics?**


	14. Puck, Quinn and the new kid

**No earthly idea where this one came from…I'm apologizing now...and I'll probably apologize again later.  
**

**Puck, Quinn and the new guy.**

**Seriously, your reviews make me giddy with delight! I'm getting so many great ideas! I just hope I can do them all justice…**

**Thank you for all of the recs and reviews! Keep 'em coming! You guys are **_**tits**_**! Exclamation point.**

**

* * *

**

He loves getting into fights. Seriously, like, _loves _it.

Everyone knows this about him, that's why they all come to him when they need their battles fought.

Except for Quinn.

He's even had to scare a few guys off for his baby sister and had to threaten one of his mom's boyfriends. Okay, so he didn't _have to_ and his mom reamed his ass, but the guy was an _assclown._

But Quinn…he doesn't know why she never tells him when guys bother her. He knows she's a big girl and can handle herself…she's proven that on many occasions, but he doesn't like having to hear about guys hitting on her from people like Finn and Mercedes.

What he honestly can't figure out? Who the fuck is stupid enough to try and mack on Quinn? Everyone knows he's a loose cannon with a short fuse.

When he fights Joel Nickel it's because Kurt told him he grabbed Quinn's ass. "Normally I'd encourage her to explore her options other than _you_, but I like him even less than I like you." He finds out after he kicks the guy's ass that he never went near Quinn, Kurt just really hates Joel Nickel.

He pisses in Brad Muller's gym locker because Finn caught the guy flirting with her in the food line in the cafeteria.

He and Mike stick plastic forks in Derek Legere's lawn after Santana told him that Legere asked her about Quinn and if she could put in a good word for him. She did. Put in a good word that is, she can't pass up an opportunity to fuck with Puck.

So when Quinn tells him one night during dinner and a re-run of The Daily Show that Jeff Robinson is starting to get on her nerves, he knows it must be bad.

"The new kid? He's bothering you?" He tries to keep his calm.

"He's not _that_ new and yeah, he is." He's been at their school for a year. Considering he's known the majority of these people since elementary school, new kid is new.

His whole body tenses, so he takes a few deep breathes. "Like what? What does he do?"

He spends the next twenty minutes listening to how Jeff corners her whenever he gets a chance, whenever she's alone. He grabs her, he follows her, he leaves notes in her locker and he's never nice about it.

How the _fuck_ have they all missed this?

"I think he has my schedule figured out because he always just _shows up_ when you or any of the other guys aren't around…please don't hurt him…I'm only telling you because-"

"Because you can't handle him yourself…he's scaring you." He's trying to get his breathing under control.

She wants to be offended. _Of course_ she can handle him! Except that she can't. She's tried everything to make Jeff understand she wants nothing to do with him. She's threatened him, she's threatened to tell Puck, but he told her 'your guard dog doesn't scare me.' He obviously doesn't know Puck.

So she swallows her pride. "Yes. He's becoming a bit much."

He wants to be mad at her for not telling him sooner, but he's too preoccupied with seeing red. He gets up and grabs his keys.

"Where are you going?" She stands in front of him. "You can't hurt him! He'll get you in trouble!"

He pushes past her. "I'm not making any promises."

He doesn't go and find Jeff Robinson. Instead he drives around and thinks of a plan to make this guy's life hell.

He's going to need some recruits.

* * *

Quinn is never alone anymore. Seriously, she has a buddy with her wherever she goes. It would be infuriating if it wasn't so damn sweet. Even Santana accompanies her to the bathroom on numerous occasions.

God forbid she has to fart.

He doesn't draw up a schedule for them or anything lame like that, he just makes it very clear that Quinn is not to be left alone because he can't be with her every second of the day. He also tells them that they should fuck with this Robinson prick as much as possible without getting caught. He definitely will.

Quinn writes about Jeff on the bathroom walls.

Puck tells her to keep all of her notes from him, just in case.

* * *

Kurt takes a shower next to Jeff in the locker room. He peeks over into Jeff's stall. "Hello there!" He announces loudly so the rest of the guys can hear. He wouldn't normally be this brave, but Puck is somewhere in the large room, smirking to himself. Along with Finn who is laughing nervously. Puck didn't even tell him to do this.

"What the fuck is your problem Hummel?" Jeff stammers while trying to cover his junk.

"Don't be like that! I was just wondering if you were coming over again this evening to…_study_." He says suggestively. "My dad won't be home until later." He winks at him. "Bring the baby oil."

Puck would be impressed if he wasn't so sure he was going to have to rip Jeff off of Kurt in about three seconds.

Fighting naked guys sucks.

Thank fully, Kurt towels off and leaves before it comes to that.

The rest of the guys in the locker room have a field day with Jeff after Kurt's comments.

Puck's decided he's going to kick Joel Nickel's ass again as a thank you to Kurt. Seriously, it's not even funny how much Kurt loathes that guy.

* * *

Santana gets Jeff drunk at a party and seduces him. He's a teenage guy and she's hot, all she had to say was 'so, you wanna?'

She brings him upstairs to one of the bedrooms. She takes his clothes off and ties him to the bed with them.

She straddles him. "It's such a shame you're such an asshole, you're totally fuckable."

She gets up and leaves the room with the door wide open.

"You fucking bitch!" He shouts at her as she leaves.

"You have no idea." She winks at him.

* * *

Puck does everything he normally does…

Forks in Jeff's lawn, pisses on his car door handle and in his gym locker, steals his clothes from the locker room, etc.

Jeff is still putting notes in Quinn's locker. She was right, they're fucked up. It's nothing he hasn't said to her before, but he's allowed to.

He would really love to just kick his ass and end this, but he knows she's right, Jeff will just get him into trouble by pressing charges or some shit.

So, he continues to fuck with him without being too obvious about who's behind it.

* * *

Artie rolls over his feet and rams into the back of his legs whenever he can.

At first he would say 'oops sorry,' but now it's kind of obvious it's not an accident so he doesn't even bother apologizing.

* * *

Brittany has sex with him.

She clearly doesn't understand the game.

Jeff starts bragging about it and it's all over the school.

So Santana tells Brittany to tell people how small he is and how quickly he came, yelling out 'MAMA' when he did. And Brittany does whatever Santana says, so…crisis averted.

* * *

Mercedes slaps him in the middle of the hallway. "Don't be grabbin' on my goods!"

"What? I didn't!"

The next day she trips him as he's jogging to class. "You should watch where you're going!"

Later that same day, she catches him slipping something into Quinn's locker and she shoves him as hard as she can. He falls over because he wasn't expecting it. "Are you crazy?"

"Yup! You wanna find out just how crazy white boy?"

He gets up and dusts himself off. "Stay the fuck away from me psycho!"

"I wouldn't count on that."

* * *

Tina runs up to Jeff in the hallway and kicks his shin.

"You suck!"

* * *

Rachel thinks that what everyone is doing to the new (cute) kid is appalling, but Finn tries his best to convince her that it's warranted (she's teaching him new words).

"I would do the same thing if he was stalking you."

"You would?" She asks him all doe-eyed and wonderment in her voice.

"Of course I would!" He tells her with that dopey-ass grin on his face.

She smiles her crazy smile. "Well then in that case…I have plenty of ideas…we'll need Nair and salt to begin with…also, chili powder…do you think we could break into his house?"

"Whoa. Whoa. Slow down there…one thing at a time."

* * *

He knows today is the day, he can just _feel it. _

That and Finn overheard Jeff telling one of his buddies he's gonna 'beat the piss' out of that Puckerman kid today after school.

New kid is smarter than Puck gave him credit for.

So, Puck has a plan.

Puck lingers by his truck after school and waits for Jeff to approach him. He's not taking Quinn home; he doesn't want her here for this so she went to the mall with Brittany and Tina. He's had a hard on all day thinking about the possibilities (and the possibility of a fight). We've been over this…he's fucked in the head.

"Call your fucking freaks off, Puckerman!"

"I don't know what you're talking about _Robinson_."

"I think you do and I'm getting a little tired of it."

Puck crosses his arms over his chest and leans against his truck. "Tired of what?"

"You know what!"

"I really don't." He shrugs.

"You afraid Quinn might ditch the zero and get with the hero?"

"Oh my God, did you really just say that?" Kurt says as he approaches them. He turns to Puck. "Did he just say that? People really say things like that?"

"What are you doing here Hummel?" Puck asks with a bit of warning in his tone, but it's only for show. Kurt's arrival is all a part of his diabolical-ish plan.

"You're taking me to my dad's shop...you need a job." _What the fuck is he talking about?_

Puck jerks his head in Kurt's direction and gives him a quizzical look. _This isn't a part of the plan._ "I'm serious…you need to learn a trade, because you are _clearly_ not Ivy League material." Kurt explains.

"Aww this is cute. Does Quinn know you keep a little piece on the side?"

"I would never cheat on you, Jeffrey." Kurt winks at Jeff and Jeff lunges at him. Puck pushes Jeff into the car next to them.

"I'd back the fuck off if I were you." Puck warns.

"Oh yeah? What are you and Mr. Pink gonna do about it?"

"Who the fuck?"

"He means me." Kurt tells him in his 'you're such an idiot' tone. "It's a reference to-"

"I don't really give a shit!" Puck cuts him off.

"Rude."

"So what are you and Pinky Lee going to do about it? Huh?" Kurt wants to make another comment about all of these movie references, but he keeps his mouth shut, for now.

"Nothing."Puck shrugs.

Jeff starts laughing."Nothing?"

"Nope…nothing. Ya see, I get to go home to Quinn every night…you don't. I win."

"You think she won't realize you're a piece of shit and dump your ass?"

"Hey! I will have you know that not only is he not a piece of shit…" Kurt starts and then can't think of anything to say. "Yeah, I'm no good at this…all you, Puckerman." He takes a step back and motions for Puck to step forward. Puck looks at him like he's going to kill him. "What? You are not an easy guy to defend." Kurt points to Jeff. "And he's got crazy in his eyes."

"At least I don't have a limp dick the size of my pinky!" It's all Puck can think of to say.

Kurt rolls his eyes. "So glad I left it up to you to tear him down, tough guy." Kurt says sarcastically. "_This _is why people fear you?"

Puck gets in Jeff's face. "You think she could ever want you? You creepy motherfucker."

Kurt barks out a laugh and Jeff looks over at him. Kurt holds his hands up in apology. "Sorry, just remembering something Brittany said…carry on…I'll be in the truck."

Puck scans the parking lot quickly. Matt and Mike are standing by Mike's car, just far enough away so they can't see what's going on (all he needs is one witness who is willing to lie a little, if need be-he made it very clear he's doing this for Quinn's sake, not Puck's). Kurt was enough of a distraction to keep this exchange going on long enough so that most of the parking lot has cleared out.

_Perfect._

Puck shoves Jeff and he comes right back, so he shoves him again and then a third time for good measure. It's the shoving Kurt may need to lie about.

It works. Jeff hits him and Puck lets him, so Jeff hits him again. "That all you got pussy?" Puck asks. He may need to lie about the provoking as well.

Kurt mutters 'you are such a dumbass' from inside the truck, but the plan is to wait until the third hit before stopping them.

Jeff punches Puck in the stomach and Kurt beeps the horn inside the truck and then hops out. Jeff gets in two more hits before Matt and Mike run over and pull Jeff off of Puck. Finn who was waiting by the entrance, runs inside to grab the nearest teacher.

Puck grins up at Jeff around bloody teeth.

Kurt calls him a psychopath before telling him to get off the ground. "You look like a homeless person."

You best believe Puck is pressing charges.

* * *

**I know i know...kind of silly and stupid and it's been done a million times, but i kind of liked it so don't throw things at me!**

**Except feedback. You can throw that all day.  
**


	15. The seeds are planted

**The seeds are planted.**

**This is pre-pregnancy and pre Glee. **

**I know it's been done before, but I figure these two have a little bit of a past, right?**

**

* * *

**

For him, it started in elementary school.

He threw rocks at her and called her names. He even cut the bottom of her pony-tail once. He pulled her hair, tripped her and pulled her skirt up many, many times.

She despised him and wasn't afraid to tell him so. She wasn't the only girl that felt that way.

Until the day he punched Joey Losch when they were in sixth grade for throwing dirt in her face. He didn't do that for other girls.

He was suspended from school, which meant his mom had to take off work so he spent the two days off from school cleaning out the garage. He sliced his knee with a pair of gardening sheers that were sticking out of a bucket.

He still blames her for the scar on his knee.

* * *

The day he comes back to school after his suspension, his classmates looked at him a little differently. The following week all the boys wanted to hang around him and all the girls smiled at him more.

Except for her. She ignores him even more if possible. Until Friday comes…it's the end of the day and the bell will ring signaling the beginning of the weekend in 15 minutes.

He raises his hand to go to the bathroom. The teacher excuses him. She waits about 30 seconds before raising her hand and asking to be excused herself.

She waits for him outside the boy's bathroom. When he walks out and sees her he stops and stares at her. "What do you want?" He asks.

He watches as she bites her bottom lip nervously and then very quickly closes the space between them and places a chaste kiss on the corner of his lips. She meant to kiss his cheek, but he turned his head towards her. She can feel her cheeks flame so she mutters a 'thank you' and runs back to their classroom.

* * *

In middle school they are outwardly indifferent towards each other. In fact, most people think they hate each other.

Until all of that changes.

Her girlfriend Liz starts 'dating' his buddy Marc. So, his and her friends start hanging around each other more. They go to the movies together, they go miniature golfing together, they get old man Sneddon to buy them forties (she never drinks them-everyone teases her but him) so they can sit in the cemetery and get tipsy before playing Manhunt or ding-dong ditch.

They rent Dazed and Confused (the guys are constantly quoting it) all of the time and go to one of their houses to watch it and smoke weed if they have it. She's hesitant to try it, but more curious about it then the beer. She really hates the taste of beer.

She's afraid of looking silly when she does it and even more afraid that she'll cough uncontrollably and get laughed at. He notices her hesitation and moves to sit next to her.

No one is really paying attention to them so he turns her head to face him. "When I blow, you suck, okay?" He raises an eyebrow at her and she's surprised he didn't make it sound sexual. He can make anything sound sexual.

"What does that mean?"

He smiles. "You'll see."

"Is it going to make me cough?"

"Maybe a little." He hands her one of the pillows from the couch. "Cough into this."

She laughs at him because she's nervous.

She watches as he takes a hit from the poorly rolled joint and then moves so close to her face that her eyes start to cross. She looks down at his mouth and watches him form an 'o' with his lips. She parts her lips and sucks the smoke into her lungs as he blows it towards her mouth. One of her hands ends up on his chest and the other on his leg. He repeats this action a couple of times and is all too aware of her touching him. He's really hoping she doesn't notice and pull away.

She only coughs a little, but she giggles a lot.

He has his arm thrown behind her on the couch and she leans into his side. She feels good. He's afraid to move.

Someone suggests they go get ice cream. He wants to bash that person's skull in until she takes him by the hand and leads him away from the couch. He expects her to drop it once they walk out of the house, but she doesn't. She pulls his arm around her shoulders and wraps her arms around his torso as they walk to the Dairy Queen. He's had girls wrapped around him before, but his heart has never pounded so hard.

* * *

She has the girls sleep at her house on a Friday night (not uncommon). Being woken up by pebbles hitting her window however is.

Well, technically the pebbles didn't wake her up; she's much too heavy of a sleeper for that. Liz wakes her up and informs her that the guys are outside. She looks at the clock. Why would they be at her house at 6:30 in the morning on a Saturday?

She gets up and goes to the window. They're holding fishing poles.

"Are you insane?" She says as quietly as possible.

"Nice jammies." He calls up to her. She looks down at the over-sized Cleveland Browns t-shirt/jersey that was her father's for years. "You comin' or not?" He asks.

She looks at the girls who are already getting dressed and tells him they'll be down in a few minutes.

He sits close to her and teaches her how to bait a hook. She's thoroughly grossed out, but doesn't want to seem like too much of a girl so she grits her teeth and bears it.

None of them catch anything, but he flirts with her the whole day and they all make plans to meet up later before heading home. She takes a little longer to get ready than she normally would.

The guys get some forties and one bottle of Boone's Farm wine from old man Sneddon. He gets the wine for her because it's sweet and cheap. She mentions the cemetery makes her nervous so he suggests they all go to the water tower and he stays close to her the whole night.

She goes home wearing his sweatshirt and a soft smile that night.

She still has the sweatshirt.

* * *

They're at the local carnival when he gets into a fight because of her for the second time.

They all meet at Liz's house and walk to the carnival as a group.

Some jerk off yells 'hey blondie' to her and she ignores him. Puck doesn't. When he yells it again she ignores him again and Puck's already gearing up for a fight.

"I'm talking to you!" He yells and takes a few steps away from his buddies and closer to her where she's standing in line for a funnel cake.

Puck and the rest of their friends are already seated at one of the picnic tables nearby, but as soon as the douche bag steps closer to her he jumps out of his seat. When he grabs her arm (he's clearly drunk) Puck loses it and is attacking him before he can think about how much bigger than him this guy is and what he's getting himself into.

He gets his ass kicked for the first time that night.

They have to make a run for it and they end up back at Liz's house because her parents are out.

She cleans his wounds for the first time and wants to kiss him so badly it makes her nervous, but she can't because his lips are all gross so she settles for calling him an idiot. He scowls at her and tells her to stop being so hot so he doesn't have to be her damn bodyguard.

She doesn't stop being hot, so he ends up bruised and bloody (you should see the other guy) quite a few times in the coming years.

* * *

In eighth grade Sammy Rosso asks her to go with him to the end of the year dance and she accepts.

He's going with a group of guys.

He spends a large portion of the dance leaning against the gymnasium wall alternating between joking around with his buddies and watching her. She feels his eyes on her, but only catches him once.

She's standing with a group of her girlfriends, giggling about something when she looks up at him. She drops her gaze to the floor and when she looks back up at him he's still staring at her.

Maroon 5's _She Will Be Loved _(they don't realize this stupid little song is a little foreshadowing for them) starts playing and he pushes himself away from the wall and slides his hands into his pockets before he starts walking towards her. She moves away from her girlfriends and towards him.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_

"Hey." He says when he reaches her.

_I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door_

"Hi."

_I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more_

"So…you wanna?" He motions over his shoulder to the couples awkwardly shuffling across the floor.

"I don't really know how…" She smiles a little and takes a step towards him.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

He ducks his head. "Neither do I."

_Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile _

She laughs and says okay before grabbing his arm and pulling him over to where the other couples are.

_And she will be loved  
She will be loved_

He places his hands on her hips at first, but she wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, so he's forced to wrap his arms around her small waist.

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful_

They shuffle in a circle and he's really wishing she wasn't this close to him right now. He can feel himself growing harder by the second.

_I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore_

He slides his hands to her hips and tries to move her away, but she rests her head on his shoulder.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah_

If this were any other girl, he would've already ground himself against her and made some lewd comment, but with her he's too afraid of scaring her off.

_My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want_

She feels the hardness between them and knows why he tries to move her away. She's not sure where her boldness is coming from, but she presses herself closer to him. She hears him take a ragged breath and she smiles up at him.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

He looks down at her and swallows thickly. "Sorry." It's maybe the only time he will ever apologize for having an erection.

_Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

"For what?" She asks and he can feel her breath on his lips. Again, if this was any other girl, he would already be attacking her face, but it's her so he has to handle this a little differently.

_And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_

He doesn't answer because he gets the sneaking suspicion she knows _what for_.

They're not even shuffling anymore; they're just standing there with their arms wrapped around each other, staring at one another.

_I know where you hide  
Alone in your car_

"Where's your date?" He asks.

"Standing over there watching us." She motions to the left of them with her head.

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

He glances over to where she motions and then brings his lips to her ear. "So, I probably shouldn't do this?" He nips at her earlobe and then runs his tongue over it before kissing her just below her ear.

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

"Probably not." She breathes. She tightens her grip on him.

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

"Or this." He brushes his lips against her neck.

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful_

"Definitely not." He smirks at her and just as she's about to close her eyes and let him kiss her Sammy clears his throat and asks her if she's ready to go.

Puck takes a step away from her, but doesn't let go of her hips or tear his eyes away from her. She drops her arms and has to move his hands off of her…there's no way he was going to do it willingly.

"Sure…that's uh, that's fine." She nods and smiles nervously.

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
_

"Bye Sammy." Puck says as he stares at her. She's staring right back. He lowers his voice and tells her he'll see her later.

* * *

**The next chapter will be a continuation of this chapter…**

**A little different, right? What do you think?**


	16. The seeds are planted part 2

**Continuation of the last chapter.**

**

* * *

**

They both make a lot of new friends once they reach high school.

Girls fall all over themselves for him and guys drool at the sight of her in her cheerios uniform. He has to threaten quite a few dudes before they get the hint to back off (she has no idea he does this).

He thinks he might be the first freshman to gain this much respect so quickly (besides her).

She is always flanked by her two new friends Santana and Brittany. Santana is a feisty little Latina with an appetite for boys (and sometimes girls). In a lot of ways she's basically the female equivalent of Puck. Brittany is sweet and adorable, but dumb as rocks.

Puck and Quinn cultivate their reputations carefully. He beats kids up for no reason and she tears other girls down. They 're the cool kids, the popular kids…everyone wants to be them.

Even if some days they don't want to be themselves.

* * *

They go to parties and hang out with kids older than them. He loses his virginity at one of these parties while he's a freshman to Kim Martin (a junior) in her parent's bedroom while a houseful of their schoolmates get drunk and trash her house.

It's over quickly and he asks her if he can 'try that again.'

The second time he has sex it goes a hell of a lot smoother than the first and he's hooked.

When he comes back downstairs with Kim hanging off of him, there's only a handful of people left at the party that he knows. He walks into the living room to find his friends and sees Quinn in Finn's lap laughing at something that Brittany has said.

He feels like he may throw up or punch something (maybe both) when Finn's arms circle Quinn's waist and he whispers something to her that makes her giggle and turn red.

He's too preoccupied with watching their body language to notice Santana checking him out from across the room.

* * *

Finn and Quinn don't get together until the beginning of tenth grade. Most people's reaction is '_finally_' after having to watch them flirt their way through the end of ninth grade and the summer before tenth.

That is not his reaction at all.

He beats the piss out of three unsuspecting kids in one day and almost gets himself expelled.

* * *

The first time he hooks up with Santana it's at the old abandoned boy scout camp. It's in the middle of the woods and a bunch of them have hiked their way out there. It's a pretty popular place to party if no one's house is available.

He can't stand watching Finn and Quinn hold hands and canoodle by the fire anymore so he lets Santana drag him into the woods and push him against a tree. They make out for a little while before she gets on her knees in front of him and he closes his eyes, leans his head back and thinks of _her_.

Santana is hot as hell, but she's a little too skinny and…well, she'll do, but she'll never be _her_.

Puck and Santana carry on like this for awhile, but she's never his actual girlfriend. He doesn't do girlfriends. Well, he does, but they definitely aren't his.

She's not the only girl he's hooking up with, but he does hook up with her the most.

* * *

She joins (and captains) the Celibacy Club for appearances.

End of story.

* * *

After they lose _another_ football game they all gather at Matt's house for a little get together.

He corners her outside the upstairs bathroom.

"Sup Queeny?" He's called her that on and off since elementary school because…well, Quinn…Queen…it's not that big of a leap. She hates it.

She scoffs and rolls her eyes. "Not much _Ducky_."

She gave him the nickname one night while he was walking her home in eighth grade. They were out at the cemetery and he had some beer and she didn't. She didn't ask him to walk her home, but she never did. She was perfectly capable of making the short trip by herself, but he always made sure she had company.

He kept leaning into her on the walk and puckering his lips out in an exaggerated fashion and making kissing sounds at her. He did shit like that to her all the time…she kind of misses it (_kind of_). She laughed hysterically and told him he looked like a duck. She called him '_Ducky' _after that, but never in front of anyone else…only when no one else could hear or they were alone.

They haven't been alone together in a long time.

He rests his forearm on the wall behind her and leans in close to her and puckers his lips. She laughs at him.

"Wanna get outta here?" He asks jokingly, but not really.

"Sure." She answers and he's momentarily stunned.

"Really?" He asks with a little too much excitement in his voice.

"No." She laughs at him and they both hear someone coming up the stairs so he kisses the tip of her nose."Gotta take a piss." And moves past her to head for the bathroom.

* * *

After the 'nose kiss incident' as she refers to it in her head, he has started hitting on her all the time.

It's like he has no shame. Okay, so he probably doesn't.

He doesn't care who they are with or if Finn is around or not. He calls her 'baby' and 'sexy' and 'princess.' Finn just thinks it's his best friend being playful with his girlfriend.

Besides, Puck has plenty of chicks to occupy his time…why would Puck need Finn's girlfriend?

Right.

He grabs her ass when no one is looking and makes it a point to tell her how hot she looks on an almost daily basis. He loves that new gold cross she wears. He can't explain why, but it makes him wanna do _real bad_ things with her.

He'll catch her at her locker or when she's standing alone at a party and slide up behind her and whisper things to her that not even her boyfriend says to her.

"So, you let him _inside_ yet?"

"I had a dream about you sucking my dick last night."

"I could make you come so hard, you'd forget his name."

He passes notes to her in class.

_I love your ass._

_I wanna taste you._

_Miss me? _

She rolls her eyes and tears the notes up and he laughs at her.

She's not stupid enough to let his actions make her feel special. She knows he's a man-whore. She has to witness his exploits all the time. Sometimes she wonders if he's only doing this because she keeps denying him or if it's just to mess with her head. She doesn't for one second let herself believe it's his misguided way of expressing his feelings for her.

* * *

She refuses to give him her cell phone number, but asking her was just a courtesy…he'll get it from someone else. Santana won't give it to him and they fight over him wanting the number, but Brittany has no problem giving it to him (wink wink).

They are sitting in Spanish class when she receives her first text from him. She ignores and erases it because she assumes it's a wrong number.

_Gotcha!_

The next one is weird, but she ignores it as well.

_U don't wanna play?_

The third one pisses her off.

_Don't b like that princess, it's just me_

She has no idea who 'me' is, bit she's starting to suspect…

_U make me so fuckin hard…I just wanna spread those thighs open and bury myself inside u_

Her nostrils flare and she grits her teeth. She slowly turns around to look at him sitting in the back row by the windows. He smirks at her and waves.

She types out her reply.

_Q: Lose this number_

_Not a chance._

And he doesn't stop. He sends her messages _all the time_. Sometimes they start before they even get to school in the morning. She's toyed with the idea that she's the first thing he thinks of when he wakes up because sometimes her alarm goes off and then shortly after her cell phone vibrates. He's definitely forcing himself onto her mind bright and early.

Sometimes they're simple.

_Morning sunshine_

And sometimes they're not.

_I wish I could wake you up every morning with my tongue_

Sometimes they're boring

_Bio sux_

And sometimes they're not.

_Just give me one chance. One night. I promise ull never go back to him again._

* * *

It's her birthday.

Finn brings her roses.

They're pretty, but they aren't her favorite. Still, it's the thought that counts.

Santana and Brittany make her cards out of construction paper and crayons complete with stickers and glitter. They are fantastic ! She still has them in her memory box.

She finds a new roll of black and white film (still in the cardboard packaging) in her locker with a note under it. She already knows who it's from because _he_ somehow got her combination…she thinks he watched her. He's sneaky like that.

The note says,_ Take a picture in your birthday suit for me._

A couple of years ago she got a camera for her birthday because she begged for it. A real camera, not digital.

She used to take pictures of her friends all the time(including him)…she took pictures in the cemetery while they were all hanging out there (it was creepy to sit there, but truly beautiful in photos), she took pictures of any and everything. Black and whites are her favorite.

She hasn't pulled that camera out in awhile.

She smiles to herself and the next time she sees him he's with Matt and Mike in the hall so she doesn't run up to him and hug him like she wants to, but she does approach him. She bites her lip and smiles, which makes him smile. "Thanks Puck."

"Welcome babe."

* * *

He's in the middle of getting a blow job from Meghan Hill in her room when his phone starts vibrating on her bedside table. Normally he would ignore it, but before him and Meghan left Brittany's he told a couple of people (including Quinn) to call him if they needed a ride home.

He grabs his phone off the table and Meghan huffs at him in annoyance.

It's Quinn.

He pushes Meghan away and pulls his pants up as if Quinn will be able to see what they're doing over the phone.

"Hello."

"Hey. Are you busy?"

"No. What's up?" Meghan puts her shirt back on, he doesn't notice.

"I need a ride home."

"Yeah okay, I'll be there in five…you okay?" Meghan turns her TV on.

"I will be once you get me out of here." She sighs.

"What happened?" He asks as he buckles his belt and looks for his shirt.

"Do you really care?"

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't." He likes hearing her voice in his ear like this…they've never really spoken over the phone before. He pulls open Meghan's window, luckily her room is on the ground floor, and climbs out.

"Finn's drunk and told me he wishes I were more like Rachel _fucking_ Berry."

"What the fuck is wrong with him? Rachel sucks and you…don't, like at all."

She smiles for the first time all night. "Can you hurry up?"

When he pulls up to Brittany's, Quinn is waiting at the end of the driveway.

"Afraid he'll see?"

"No. Just couldn't breathe in there."

"That bad?"

She nods and looks out the window. "Shit, you're not gonna cry are ya?"

"No, but I might cut a bitch."

He laughs at how ridiculous she sounds saying that. She laughs with him.

"Are you actually worried about _Rachel Berry_? Do you know who you are? Have you _seen _you?"

She laughs at him again. "I'm really not all that great."

"I hate when girls do this…yes you are and you fucking _know it_…own that shit."

"I'm sorry I made you come back and get me…you weren't busy were you?"

"Nah…just getting' a blowy." He shrugs. "Shit!"

"What's wrong?" She doesn't ask if he's serious about the blow job because she knows he is.

"I got dressed and climbed out of her window while I was talking to you…I didn't even say goodbye or…!"

She bursts out laughing. "Oh my God! What is wrong with you?"

"You said you needed a ride!"

"You're such an asshole…but thank you…did you at least _finish_?"

"No! I've got the worst case of fucking blue balls!" He rubs his crotch.

They pull up to her house and she slides across the seat towards him. "Would you like help with that?" She looks pointedly down at his lap and bites her lip. God, he loves it when she does that.

He's staring at her lips so she licks them. He moves his head closer to hers and she grabs his wrist and licks his palm before holding his hand in front of his face. "Here ya go."

He drops his head and chuckles at her. "You're so fucking evil."

"Sweet dreams Puck!" She hops out of the truck.

* * *

_Q: thanks again_

_Puck: id give up a blow job for you anytime_

* * *

Puck offers her a ride home after football and cheerios practice.

Finn won't mind…he's too busy eye fucking that freakshow Rachel Berry at Glee practice.

When they reach his truck, he leans against the door so she can't get in, with his hands behind his back.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

"Gotta pay the toll."

"Are you kidding me?"

He shakes his head no.

"Does this shit really work on other girls?"

He shrugs. "I don't usually have to ask…So?"

She crosses her arms over her chest. "No."

"Suit yourself…have a nice walk." He tells her as he makes his way around the truck to the driver's side.

"Wait! You can't just leave me!" She could call her parents, but her mom is most-likely drunk and her father is still at work.

"Watch me."

"What do I have to do?" She asks reluctantly as she rushes over to the drivers side.

He stops and smiles to himself and opens the door. She moves to stand next to him. "Can I please get in?" She asks before biting her bottom lip (she's noticed he likes this). She rests one of her hands on his chest and plays with the end of her ponytail with the other hand. She's looking up at him through her lashes. She's playing coy…she's _flirting_ with him.

"Of course you can." He tells her softly.

She takes a step forward with the intention of climbing into the truck, but he stops her with a hand on her stomach and pushes her against the truck. Before she can ask just what the hell he thinks he's doing he presses his lips to hers. When he pulls away he grins at her surprised face. "Your chariot awaits." He motions for her to get in.

She blinks at him a few times before turning and climbing into the truck.

He bites his lip to hold back a groan as she pushes her ass out and makes a show of getting into the truck nice and slowly. She crawls onto the seat on her hands and knees as opposed to just stepping inside.

"So fucking evil." He says to himself as he watches her.

They pull up to her house and she _almost_ invites him in before she remembers that he infuriates her.

"Thanks Puck." She says tightly before grabbing for the door handle.

"No. Thank you." He winks at her.

* * *

She's alone in her room and pissed off at Finn for ditching her once again.

Don't ask her why because she couldn't tell you for the life of her why she texts Puck.

_Q: Hi_

He stares at his phone for a good solid minute before looking up at Finn, Mike and Matt to see if they're paying attention to him. He has to remind himself that they can't actually see what's on his phone. They're sitting in Mike's basement doing…guy shit. You know video games, etc.

_Puck: sup?_

She was beginning to think he wasn't going to answer her. She started picturing him half-naked on top of some girl, ignoring his phone.

_Q: bored. Entertain me_

He smirks and Matt asks if he's talking to Santana. He nods in the affirmative.

_Puck: can I do it in person?_

She considers actually meeting him somewhere and hanging out with him. She should not be doing this! She has a boyfriend! Finn is safe and sweet and Puck is anything but.

_Q: yes. Where?_

His eyes just about bulge out of their sockets. He looks at the other guys who aren't paying any attention to him. Then he remembers she likes to play this game with him.

_Puck: evil little tease_

Is she teasing him or does she really want to be alone with him and see where it would go? Yes, it would be cheating and barely even let's Finn touch her breasts and she knows Puck could never be satisfied with that. Why does she want to see what would happen…what he would do with…to…her if he got her alone…in her room. Her father hasn't even come home yet and her mother is in her bedroom wasted (possibly passed out).

_Q: come over_

She can't be for real. Can she?

_Puck: don't fuck w me fabray_

_Q: im serious. come over_

Fuck, this can't be happening…he's grinning like an idiot.

_Puck: parents?_

_Q: not a problem_

Jesus Christ. Is he shaking? He gets up and walks over behind the bar in the corner of Mike's basement. He opens the mini fridge and steals a four-pack of Mike's mom's wine coolers.

"See you dicks later!"

"Tell Santana hi!" Finn tells him as he walks out.

Shit. He's such an asshole.

* * *

**I'm really nervous about this one...tell me what you think...pretty please?**


End file.
